


Pushing Daisies

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Background Slash, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Character Death, Evil Plans, F/M, Freeform, Injury, Insanity, Necromancy, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex, Yandere, kurt is a villain for some time and likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: It is a sort of spin, kind of, on @Djinmier4 Evil Wizard Kurt, what if Kitty was a necromancer as well? How that would affect the story? Well, let´s found out.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: I would be lying if I said I never thought about this one before or was proven last night if I haven´t thought a lot about it. So, here we go.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw)

The Blue Lady is a bakery that attracts many adventurers seeking nice food and a warm place, Romery is a province attached to Genosha and many people as soon they enter in the province have to experiment the famous pastries of the Blue Lady.

However, Brian Braddock, as much the smell of pastries does seem to invite the others is doing little for Captain Britain, as he merely sighs in desperation and pinches his nose or even massage his forehead finally earning the attention of the owner of the Blue Lady.

“Hey, Brian, what´s the matter, we are about to close and you are more serious than normal” a female voice makes Brian´s eyes finally gaze to someone, it was Kitty Pryde, the owner of the bakery and healer that enjoys cooking is not rare nowadays and Brian sure won´t pry on her personal life.

The man looks too much crestfallen as worried and Kitty knows that Excalibur must be in trouble if their leader is in such state.

“Kitty, I…” the man starts speaking as his eyes gaze to his surroundings, yes, the Blue Lady is indeed closing and he is the last customer “I have a big problem and I can´t decide.”

“Well, spit out, Brian, internalizing the problem hardly helps” Kitty suggest and starts cleaning the table, even if the said table is perfectly clean, Kitty has an established and needs to make sure it follows the hygienic rules.

“I will tell you because I trust you, Kitty” The woman nods as Brian resumes talking “Do you know the eternity cup?” Kitty arch eyebrows and nods “Courtney, my,uhm…” Kitty suggested evil EX and she knows Meggan would suggest something worse “yes, that, has the eternity cup and promising to cause havoc in everyone”

“That seems a big problem” Kitty stated but it seems that it wasn´t what is troubling Brian.

“We have a solution for that but….no one is comfortable with that, not even me, the solution is to ask for help with the necromancer,” Brian said as he just said the dirtiest word in the planet and Kitty merely watches him “ the man is not someone I would like to make a deal with…But we have no option”

Kitty soft her expression as she sits next to Brian Braddock and sees the desperation in his eyes.

“My mother often told me that making a deal with the devil will always bite in the ass, so, let´s make a deal with the Kitty,” she said joking and Brian look at her a bit dubious “ I can help you, Brian, and my price won´t be as higher or improper as the necromancer”

“Kitty, I appreciate the help, I do, but the eternity cup” Kitty just shushed him as Kitty explains herself a little.

“I´m a great healer Brian and I did help Excalibur before, besides with all Meggan told me about your evil EX, I think we can win if we play smart,” Kitty said and Brian, for the first time as he enters in the Blue Lady, Smiles “if you are willing to make deals with the devil, then a deal with me is no problem”

Brian sighs and agrees. Fear and doubts are still in his mind, but Captain Britain decides that if everything went wrong he could still go to the necromancer, but he really has faith in Kitty.

_______________________________________________

Kurt Wagner is not one to go to bars to drink beer, but, Logan is one of the few friends he has or likes(his zombies hardly fit the category) so, when the man invites Kurt for a social drinking Kurt didn´t have anything else to do.

Logan was already drinking and Kurt hopes this beer is from a good brand, some countries do not know how to make a beer.

“Logan, you are already here” Kurt wearing his red robes is a fearsome figure that not even the most drunkard dares to mess with. “And drinking, oh well, might as well join you”

“Relax, the beer here is great!” Logan promises to drink the beer as he found the love of his life.

“Uhm, the last time you drink like that was when you meet Jean Grey, then you drink your sorrow away as she did rejects, then you drink in such happy state when you meet Scott Summers…Uhm, Logan, should I expect the good news?” Kurt jokes and Logan merely rolls his eyes.

“Whatever I feel for Slim is not romantic,” Logan said a bit unsure “either way, it does not matter, I got my job back at the X-men as a teacher and I´m celebrating”

That was really cute, enough to make the necromancer smiles as he drinks the beer, and to his surprise, it was a good beer.

“Well, at least you have something to celebrate, I was expecting to make a deal with the famous Excalibur” his smile is a bit devious “but they never show up, that´s so rude”

“Oh, relax, Kurt, they just found someone else to fix their problem,” Logan said drinking gleefully until he noticed what he said and to who as Kurt´s golden eyes are boring into his soul.

“They found someone to help with the eternity cup?” that was his speciality and his eyes narrow at this statement “who?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, it does, and judging by your face you know this person…now, Logan, be a good friend and tell me who is it”

“Well, she is the owner of a bakery in Romery, and occasionally helps Excalibur, her name is Kitty Pryde” And now Kurt has her name. Kitty Pryde, that name does not ring any bells.

“And she fixed the eternity cup´s mess? Even Courtney?” Kurt asked straightforward and Logan just nods. The man is not dumb to lie to the necromancer and Kurt knows this.

So, this Kitty Pryde is his competitor. Alright, Kurt will have to take a look at this woman.

Kitty Pryde? Who are you? Was it dumb luck or something else?

Now, Kurt Wagner needs to know more about this.


	2. A dark comedy

N/A: I was thinking in this part and man this is hilarious and macabre at the same time.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw)

Proteus is a simple man that wishes to lead a simple life, even with a not so common hobby, Proteus(long forgotten about his own name) likes to murder teenagers, not in a prankster way but in a way that involves knives and lots of blood. The reason? He hates teenagers.  A simple reason for the man to commit such crimes.

The man is living in Romary for years now, watching all the teenagers as possible preys, however, today is not for practice his beloved hobby, no, today he just wants stroll by the streets and sees what is happening. Who knows? Maybe he meets some of the family´s victims and sees how his hobby changed their lives.

The last teenager he killed was a Vietnamese girl called Xi'an Coy Manh that is in heaven with her twin brother right now as it should be, thanks to his hobby she can finally have peace with her twin brother.

“Xi'an Coy Manh, wait did we get everything on the list?” a girl with dark skin and a bow asked a girl that can´t be Xi'an Coy Manh, is impossible, Proteus is sure is a mistake, maybe a different girl with the same name.

“Uhm, I think so, let me see…yes, we got everything from the list, let´s head back” the two girls agrees and off they go to their destination leaving Proteus with his jaw dropped. It was until a man asked, maybe believing the other was ogling underage girls(no, he just want to murder them not have sex) asked what is going on in a not so subtle way(under the impression a grow man is ogling a teen will never make a polite hello.

__________________________________

Proteus did found Xi'an Coy Manh again and is perplexed that not only she but her brother are alive as well. It is really them…but how? last time they meet they were two corpses. He knows this since he did murder them.

And the shocking part is that all the kids that work in the Blue Lady are somehow his victims…except they are pretty much alive, Jubilee Lee, Tabitha Smith and Doug Ramsey are pretty much alive and acting the same.

Proteus only look at the Blue Lady as it is the portal of hell. Proteus is confused and as he goes to his home…checking his knives and the blood still on them, so he did really kill them…but dead teens don´t go to bakeries to talk, they just stay in their coffins, right?

__________________________________

Proteus knows a bit of magic but is humble enough to know he is not skilled in all the fields and asks help from his old mentor to assert the situation, normally his old mentor wouldn´t really do the job for free.

Oddly enough, when he mentioned the word “the Blue Lady” the necromancer, Kurt Wagner, suddenly changes his mind.

“And the owner is Kitty Pryde, correct?” The necromancer asked examing the knives with the blood.

“Yes, that´s her name and her workers …they should be dead by now,” Proteus said freak out, how an innocent killer can react to see their victims alive and serving coffee? “That is not normal”

“I know Proteus, I will check out and then we will have a chat about your hobby” the necromancer stated leaving Proteus´s place in a brimstone smoke.

__________________________________

Kurt Wagner is smiling maniacally at this point. Could it be true? Or maybe his Ex- student just completely loses his sanity?

“Kitty Pryde, the blue lady´s owner…I need to check out” Kurt says to his bamfs as the maniac smile remains on his face.


	3. Spying

****

N/A: I love this idea and Kurt, the necromancer has to be the best stalker in the world(with except Lovecraft Kurt)

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw)

Day 01  
The owner of the Blue Lady opens the bakery with a cheerful smile on her face as Excalibur enters in the split-level home with an easy smile on their faces, not giving much thought to the tourists in the area. Meggan and Brian enter with their arms linked as they chatter about trivial things.

“Oh, by the way, here is the payment for your assistance on that troublesome matter,” Brian said in a discreet way as Meggan handed a sack full with golden coins.

“It is more than what we agreed, Brian,” Kitty said a bit perplexed and Meggan explained.

“You help us, way more than you give credit if it wasn´t for you…that damn eternity cup would still be around and god knows that would give to humanity,” Meggan said with relief in her voice, the eternity cup is gone and all is well in the world.

One of the tourists starts to have a loud cough and dismiss as saying he chokes.

day 05

Excalibur becomes a constant in the Blue Lady and the tourists as well, this time taking their time to eat and to not choke. Meggan and Brian invited Kitty to their wedding as a guest and as a bakery which prompts Kitty to give a huge smile. It´s cute.

DAY 06  
The tourist is now familiar with the teen that works as a waitress. Doug Ramsey(Kitty introduced him to Excalibur and they seem interested in hiring the teen), the twins  Xi'an Coy Manh and Tran Coy Manh, Tabitha Smith(she is pretty vocal and insisted that the tourist should ask for the special plate until the tourist agrees) Roberto da Costa, Daniella Moonster, Rhane Sinclair and Illyana Rasputin(the tourist focus eyes on that girl and more questions pop up as Illyana is not human and yet acts like one and obeys Kitty as much any teen can)

The tourist watches as all the teens, acting like normal teens(even Illyana) help in a task in this normal bakery. Nothing out of ordinary happens.

Day10

Another Excalibur member enters, it was Rachel Grey, a woman that any tourist can see is a lesbian as she starts talking about the city, Romary(idle talking with the owner as the teens work, it was part-time) and mention the good old days. Oh, they used to date(as they joke indication) but it didn´t work out and they end in amicable terms.

“I just found so odd,” Rachel said as she drinks her beer.

“That leather is not popular anymore?” Kitty jokes and the red hair shows her tongue at her and then she continues.

“Romary used to be very anti-mutant and now it really changes” Rachel exclaimed a bit happy as well curious.

“Oh, you know what they say, you can sweat any deal with the right words,” Kitty said smiling and the tourist would like to know more, but they change the subject to the wedding and how will be there. The Braddocks, apparently, are no sparing expenses at the wedding.

Day 15  
The mayor of the city shows up, a round man with a funny moustache that clearly belongs to the clan Merryweather and sits in front of the owner of the bakery(is the tourist´s impression or is the man a bit lost?) as the owner merely taps all her fingers of her right hand as she is speaking in such a soothing and calm way.

And now, only now, the mayor proclaims loudly and in a bombastic way, to all in the bakery, that mutants will enter in the sacred competition of Romery(no mutant dared to enter before, for some reason, a city as progressive as Romery never allowed them to participate until now)

Everyone celebrate, everyone but the tourist that looks at her as the woman is now focused on cleaning her own cup absent to the narrative as the others cheer and even question the mayor why he changed his mind.

“difficult choices is part of life,” the mayor said in a subtle way with his wide eyes until he adds “and we need to keep moving forward, it is nonsense still attached to such prejudice and racists rules, the mutants of Romery are citizen as much any other and are allowed to participate in the competition”

The tourist´s eyes are solely on Kitty Pryde now.  
_________________________________________

The mayor of Romery is from the clan Merryweather and was one of the founders in creating this city and is a clan famous for another thing that the new generation must have forgotten. The clan completely hated mutants to the point of obsession.

The tourist looks at the mayor who is cursing and bad name all the mutants, included himself in a poorly fashion, and wonders what did happen in the bakery? Was the man wanting to impress the woman? Then, why so easily to curse all the mutants?

“Your kind is a mistake of God” the fat man replied angrily, somehow, resembling a kid that now has permission to cuss. Kurt Wagner did not have time for this as let go of the disguise and shows his face, the man paled, of course, but his eyes still show a burning hatred.

“Yes, yes, I heard that before, now, tell me, mayor, how one can be a citizen in this city?” Kurt asked as the mayor can´t do anything but reply as he is tied up and alone with the necromancer.

“You and your kin? NEVER, you need to have come from the right family, be pure and human” the mayor said with anger towards Kurt “something you will never be, monster”

“Ja, Ja, then how come Kitty Pryde is a citizen?”

“She is a descendant of Katherine Tornel” the mayor explained and once Kurt asked for documents on that claim “ she lost all in a fire, quite tragic”

“How convenient"Kurt said smiling maniacally "oh, and she chooses the worst family to be part of, the Tornel is even worse than you and I know them, I killed them…they would NEVER, I repeat, NEVER, had a lost relative or a bastard, they are more inclined to murder the bastard than let it live”

The Kurt tightening the vines(the man starts to scream in pain and it is music to Kurt) and getting tired of the conversation make a few questions.

“How she open that bakery? ” Kurt asked and the mayor response didn´t surprise him.

“I don´t know, I really don´t know”

“Why you always there? Her food is delicious, but the mayor coming EVERY DAY like a lost puppy to a simple bakery means two things or you are in love or you need instructions” The mayor let many colourful words leave his mouth and Kurt merely adds in a soot voce “after all, making difficult chooses is part of life” And the anger is gone as the man´s eyes are completely  blank.

“Oh, my god, she can do this…"Kurt said euphoric "In all my life I never meet someone that could also do this” he smiles happily and some of his bamfs are happy as well even if they don´t understand why. “That´s why such anti-mutant city now opens doors to mutants, especially to Morlocks, amazing!”

Now Kurt looks to the mayor with a creepy smile on his face.

“Well, let me relieve the pretty owner of the Blue Lady of this burden,” Kurt said with his staff pointed at the mayor, he can always use another zombie or something to feed his zombies.

__________________________________________

Kitty bites her finger to draw blood and then uses to write a symbol in the wall. The blood didn´t smear as it was quickly absorbed by the walls. Yana, the only employee that does live with Kitty and Lockheed, that prefers to stay in the shadows, look at her as she finishes the incantation.

“Kitty, what´s happening?” Yana asked.

“Yana, Lockheed, I think we have a problem, I think he is here” Lockheed immediately flies to her shoulder and looks ready to fight anything as Yana has her sword with her.

“If he wants a fight, he will get a beatdown,” Yana said and Kitty looks at the window in concern, wors case scenario, she can do THAT again


	4. Grayson Creed

N/A: inspiration for this part as I think Greyson Creed can be too one dimensional. Still a villain but hopefully one more relatable. I hope.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw)   [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

Grayson Creed is a man that forge for himself life, the leader of the Galdon, a proud guild that opens door to any human that ever feel scared by the abominations that run freely on earth, yes, Galdon is a place where Humans can go to feel safe, a sanctuary for humanity. Friends of humanity do have a nice ring and Grayson Creed is the one responsible for that.

Well, in fact, Grayson Creed did get help from several families that do see the world as it is, a filthy place where those abominations run freely, his birth mother(a woman that does not deserve the title) abandoned him when he didn´t get …his power. And the Trenor family, with a big heart and open arms, adopt the little Grayson.

(Poor thing, he didn´t even have a name, Amanda was unfitting for many things, as Katherine Trenor, in her old age, give a nice name for the poor boy and treat him as he is really family)

The Trenor among several families help Greyson to take an attitude against the real evil in the world, but, right now, Greyson is not in Romery in mission, not to convert more people to “friends of humanity” , no, it spread word, thanks to people of good faith, that a survivor of the Trenor family is living here and Grayson wants to meet this person.

(Is a woman and many mentioned she looks like an angel, and Greyson can´t shake the silly idea of wanting to be a Trenor and having a good wife, being a good father to his normal kids)

However, his dreams are put in a desolated coffin as the lost relative Trenor is a woman that can phase, literally, she is an abomination of god(albeit, a cute one, of course, Satan would send someone cute to do his dirty work)

(“Look, kids, I´m so phased right now” “Kitty, stop, you are making Mom´s jokes, again”)

Kitty Pryde is a woman that works and owns the Blue Lady and Greyson is there a few times, her employees are teens that have magic, a boy that can speak any language in seconds, a girl that can control and manifest fear, another girl can create small explosions, another can read minds as her twin brother can do that as well, another look straight from hell(maybe she is from hell, Satan now adopt a more gothic style for his workers), a boy that controls fire and many other abominations.

In fact, Romery, once a proud city against mutants, now opens the door for mutants and speaks in the form an alliance with Genosha and Greyson feels the Trenor would be rolling in their coffin.

(How dare those monsters soil the memory of the Trenor, even if the owner is cute, nothing can be said to forgive such atrocity)

One day, as the man is on the Blue Lady regularly never mixing with the tourists, Kitty(unfairly beautiful today) is talking with one of her kids, a boy named Doug Ramsey and with the demonic girl, Yana(is what they call her) in a peculiar way.

“Are you ready for your first mission with Excalibur?” Kitty asked in a motherly tone(of course, Grayson is not fooled by such words)

“Yes, I and Yana did talk about and she gave me nice tips” Doug and Yana wink in conspiracy and Kitty is left wondering what the older girl told.

“Don´t forget rule 12, Doug,” Yana said enigmatically and Doug promised he won´t. Kitty is a bit afraid to ask what this is all about. The blonde gets a bit shy and insecure as he askes to Kitty.

“What if they question about …my timeline, I mean, they will make a health exam on me and maybe…you know,” Doug said and Kitty merely ruffs his hair.

“Just tell them you have the best health care, one that covers even death,” she said as a joke and the two kids laugh at this, Grayson is not laughing. Oddly enough, the tourist(a weird man that sits on the left table alone, ALWAYS) did not laugh as it seems he is listening to the conversation as well.

One day, Kitty is walking in the street of Romery with an empty basket in her hands singing a song, it is old, far too old to anyone remembers(Katherine Trenor used to sing the same song, saying it was a classic of its time, the youth will never sing this song as is forgotten and Grayson is not a young boy anymore) and parade on the freak show that is Romery until Grayson have enough.

“NECROMANCER!” he shouts and everyone stops to doing whatever it was on the agenda to see the scene unfold, Kitty still gives her back to him, but the music is over. “Kitty Pryde, I accuse you as a necromancer”

“I beg your pardon? I know it may sound a bit confused, but I only have blue in my dress and as the name of my bakery, I don´t have an indigo fur nor golden eyes that see my enemies at night” she can´t help by smiling a bit wicked at his reaction “nor a tail to choke those who point fingers at me, I´m only an innocent woman trying to survive in this city”

“I know what you are, a necromancer as filthy as him…” Grayson continues knowing he has an audience “that boy Doug Ramsey should be dead as he was a victim of the serial killer that rounds this city and yet is alive among us…you change the natural order”

“Me? No, no, I think you are completely misguided here, after all, all I do is heal and cook, as for Doug he was a victim but thanks to my healing, I manage to save him” she said but Grayson saw her sweating a little “you have nothing but empty accusations, so, please, let it go and have a nice day, sir”

“I may not have evidence to prove my claim on your status, NECROMANCER, but I can prove you are not a descendant of Katherine Trenor” and Grayson smiles as the woman is losing her cool. “Your great friend did murder all the Trenor, all of them, making quite easy for you to claim to be descendent, but, here the thing I know the family and I can prove you are not related to them in any shape” Grayson said and happy as the others are talking and looking at Kitty with new eyes. A stranger in the nest.

“You are wrong,” Kitty said in a feeble attempt to persuade him to stop and Grayson smiles victorious, he may never have the chance to kill his own father, but, in this woman, he has the chance to initiate a fantasy of his.

“I already call for an inquisition on your past, Miss Pryde and I wonder what else we will found, I notice many bodies in the graveyard of this city are going missing and NECROMANCERS loves stealing bodies”

Kitty just frowns her face claiming she didn´t do anything.

Many are chatting at this revelation.

Grayson is smiling proudly of himself.

And the tourist is smiling maniacally at the scene. Kurt Wagner needs to do something now.


	5. the aftermatch

To say that the Blue Lady is dealing with a tense mood is the understanding of the century as each member of Excalibur is over analysing each of their interaction with the owner of this charming little bakery.

“Well, when we dated she did say necromancers are just very dedicated healers and you are an excellent healer,” Rachel said and has a bit of satisfaction that the blue necromancer is a bit unhappy with the information “but why you never tell us about this?” Rachel asked not feeling anger(she has no room to argue about secrets) but a plain curiosity.

“You always are a phenomenal healer, above average and now we know why,” Meggan said in a chipper way, this explains some of the doubts the blonde had in regards kitty´s prowess in healing(it was far superior to be just healing)

“I…never like to talk about this fact as people tend to link me to him"Kitty points to Kurt remember everyone that a dangerous necromancer is among them "I recall every little thing he has done and I can see why people would be uncomfortable with the name necromancer,” Kitty said bemusedly.

“Wait? You recall? It means you pay attention to me all those years and yet I´m knowing just now…how come?” Kurt Wagner is a person that likes to have the last word and knowing a necromancer knew about his “acts” make his curiosity peak higher than before.

“Because I´m discreet and you are a manwhore” she explained and the others jittery for a moment, what if the necromancer feels compelled to retaliate? Well, at least for now, that´s not the case.

“Then… that´s settle but now it will make harder to defend your case,” Brian said and noticing their teammate’s curious stares he adds “Kitty is Kitty, hardly what we know now about her will change our friendship, and to be honest, Faiza did mention something wrong in Doug´s health test ” the boy gulp as Brian explained kindly and patiently(a new thing for him) “Faiza noticed his lifeline was cut and then restore, at first she thought it was a mistake but…thinking back then you were a necromancer makes much sense”

The kind words did gain a smile on her face and it did not go unnoticed by the necromancer who found this display a bit unsettling. Gaining the others’ attention, Kurt asked a question that it is dying to be made.

“All your teen staff is made by revive teen, wanna explain why?” Kurt asked and at least to the students, it sounds malicious enough as Karma is powering up and ready to use her powers on him, however, Illyana prevent that.

“He is cover heads and toes with darkness if you try that….it won´t end well for you” Yana explained giving a nasty glare to Kurt who in return smiles victoriously. The two girls aren´t a very fan of the necromancer that a given. Yana has her sword ready and while Kurt can(maybe) faces her…the prospect of having to deal with Belasco is enough to prompt the necromancer to ignore Yana.

“That´s not my tale to tell, if they wish to do so, they are free to do it” Kitty explained and the others teen have several reactions some are ashamed, others afraid while some are just giving nasty glares to Kurt.

“I…"Doug started "I was walking to my home one night and a crazy guy catch me and kill me, stabbing me to death, I think pretty much we all fall victim of the serial killer of Romery”

“But he can´t be a serial killer if his victims are walking and breathing still” Karma and Tabitha explained feeling anger" we never saw the man, but we remember his voice…the lunatic is hiding in this city “

Excalibur is in shock at this news. A serial killer in this city?

Kurt remains silent. Until he asked Kitty, the woman was busy making sure her students are alright(talking about their own death is not easy), what she will do now.

"The Inquisition is coming, what you will do?” Kurt asked with his tail flipping around in anticipation.

“Lay low and try again in a few years, is not my first inquisition and …the bureaucracy of those damn things…never change”  Kitty explained with a heavy sigh.

“True, true, but katzchen, for someone that loves her students as you do…you aren´t seeing the big picture, yes, you are immortal and maybe whatever they throw at you it will mean nothing, but your students? The king will come after them…especially knowing he harbours a fear for our kind and well…King Magneto is prone to make mistakes” Kurt finishes and now Kitty is terrified as her skin is a pale shade and she gulps hard. Forgetting the Excalibur and the necromancer she talks to her teen staff.

“You all are fired now,” she said and they shake their heads as being fired is a joke “ I know you all were accepted in the X-men school, so, please, go to them and do not return here”

“But we like here,” one of them said and the feeling of a little kid not wanting to let go of her mother´s hand is strong.

“This is a part-time and we agree that if things get dangerous you all would leave…well, is time to do that” Kitty said in a stern voice" you all can´t be here forever and …I won´t let you all be drag into this"

“And…our killer? Are we supposed to forget this?” they asked.

“No, I´ll deal with him…I promise” to make her point clear she take a dagger and cut her hand showing her blood that immediately heals" as long I´m alive and he is alive…that man will not have a minute of silence, of peace to his mind" it was enough to convince them.

Excalibur is uncomfortable as of how she resembles a bit of the many stories of the necromancer right now. Kurt is pleased.

“And what we do?” Rachel askes and Kurt answer.

“I can help…and before you ask, Katzchen is free” the woman arch one eyebrow at this “you are the first necromancer I see and I want to …still see you, as for Excalibur…just go to the inquisition and claim that the judge has  unbiased view on the subject"smiling showing all his fangs he adds "he is my son and hates magic”

Everyone is shocked by this. Everyone but Kitty.

_______________________

The grand inquisition building was design to inspire admiration and fear as it towers seem endless and gives the impression that it can touch the sky(only to push you directly to hell)

Grayson Creed is satisfied with the reforms. If the Trenors were here …they would be proud of him.

The day to realize his fantasy finally arrive and Grayson dream with this, somewhere purely platonic while others are more sensual…if she was normal human…

Kitty´s entourages, Excalibur(Grayson one day will kill them too) arrives and has no dignity in front of the building. Grayson recognizes all of them…but one man is new to him…he seems normal.

(How dare she? How shameless this woman is to enter in such sacred building so beautiful, does she wants to seduce more people to the devil? Oh, if she was a human…a mere human, she would be the prettiest woman in the entire world)

“Miss Pryde!” Grayson said ignoring the others, not paying attention to the man speaking(Larry? Brian?) and lifts her chin up, the woman seems to mock him as she has no fear in her eyes(so pretty) “Miss Pryde you can end this right now, apologise for your mistake, renege your powers and serve the house of God”

“Oh, you mean, be your slut? Wow, what treat…but I will decline and respectfully tell you to fuck off, with all respect someone on your position sure deems appropriate” Kitty said as the man is no longer touching her.

“She is really pretty, isn´t it?” the new man in the group asked with a smile on his face “we have good taste, don´t we? but …son, I think you need to improve your pick up line”

Grayson steps away and shakes his head. And the man with white skin is now an indigo fur with golden eyes gazing upon him.

“Hello, son” Kurt said and this caught the attention of everyone to Grayson. Turns out, Excalibur calls the higher-ups to inform that the judge of the Inquisition is actually the son of the necromancer and certainly no one is taking the news well as guards are taking Grayson away.

“Do you think it will be over?” Kitty asked Kurt who smiles at the situation.

“I think so” Kurt replied

Kitty´s inquisition is cancelled as everyone wants to know more of the judge´s life and turns out the claim is true, he is the son of the necromancer and king Magneto, once hearing about this, did not take the news well.


	6. The past(filler)

N/A: This is an idea for a nice filler. How was life for your blue lady necromancer? Well…if she wants a castle, she will get one.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

King Arthur is in desperate need of assistance and when a great king like him are in such state many go out of their way to help, however, their solution left to desire as the King asked for something way expensive that his court wizard can performance.

But when great kings as him want something the sky is not even the limit, and one of the priestess in the Zaorva´s temple(a religion that the King himself never understood nor bother to try it) let slip after many golden coins were tossed that there is someone who can help. Someone that is a bit, slightest cheap than the  Demonic Necromancer.

“But, my king, heed my words, she is not to be tested,” the priestess said in a cautionary tone “ she does not like games and if you promise to pay her you really will pay her”

“As long she gave me what I want nothing else matters” king Arthur speak as in his mind nothing more matter aside from his prize.

______________________________________

The king is in front of the blue lady necromancer, a woman that wears blue(as the name suggests. The name is misleading as her skin is not blue) that does not seem to understand the magnitude of having King Arthur as her guest(client) as at this moment she is petting, with one of her fingers, on the head of her pet dragon. A purple creature that seems more focused on his master then King Arthur.

“Lady necromancer” King Arthur speak and once the lady refuses to acknowledge his presence his guards are ready to give her a rude wake-up call when.

“Drop your weapons, you two,” she said paying more attention to Lockheed than the others “ and they obey not minding his King´s words nor the golden´s eyes of Lockheed "wait outside, your king and I need to talk alone and are very rude enter in a lady´s house with weapons” the guards leave the two alone as now Kitty is looking at the King. Lockheed too. And for the first time, the King can see the dragon is a real dragon not a pet as smoke is leaving his already closed mouth.

“Lady Necromancer, my apologise for the rude entrance” King Arthur starts again “but I need your help and …I´m ready to pay whatever has required” the king promised and the lady seems to be analysing him.

“Well, if you want to try my food no need to do this ceremony,” Kitty said and Lockheed shakes his head remembering her first trail of food “ but as you call me lady necromancer you want me to revive someone, that´s…boring, but it can be arranged, I know it was Susan that gave away my secret…I´m not mad, the poor woman needs money and I hope you  did pay her enough” the king nods and Kitty continues “then, tell who and how she dies? It was of sickness? or something else?” her tone shift from friendly to accusation and the king does not like the implication.

“I´ve you know I love my wife dearly, her death was an accident, one that it was unfairly and I want to remedy this, please, lady necromancer, name your price, all I want is my dear wife back” the king pleaded and Kitty nods.

“I didn´t want to bring a woman back so she could be the punching bag, I know several stories of an abused woman in certain kingdoms,  however, I can see you truly love her,” Kitty said amused as her sombre tone is lost “in this case, I shall bring your wife back under two conditions”

“One, do make my existence a secret as it is your secret” the king nods and promised as if making a vow with the lady that no one will know her secret “and two, whatever I deem as a payment you shall give me without questions asked”

“As long I have my Gwen back, nothing matters”

“Very well”

___________________________________  
The queen´s death was kept as a secret, only a few people in the castle knew the woman is no longer in the realm of the livings. The king request such action, at first it was fear that her family would not take her death with good eyes and a war would enact, now, people wonder if the king is not so much worried about a war and more is a lack of sanity in the king´s mind.

The corpse of the queen is well preserved as Kitty can tell, however, is possible to see that her body is already deteriorating, she is here for some time now and it opens some implications on her condition.

“Ah, I see now,” Kitty said with her dragon, Lockheed, flying above her, the two seem to be talking in a language that only them understand. The woman´s eyes glow into a light shade of blue and the woman once dead is starting to breathe again.

Gwen opens her eyes and watches a lady in blue with a dragon(she screamed in terror and the woman in blue justs rolls her eyes)  is in her vision sight until her husband is easily spotted.

“Darling?”

“Gwen, you are back” the king has tears of joy and the two hug, kiss and almost intact in a position that the lady necromancer does not need to see.

“Oi? I´m still here, and I´m sure the happy couple wants to be alone, but I think the king needs to pay for my services” Kitty said amused as the king clear his throat and asked what she wants. “Easy, I want your castle”

The King then laugh at her face at such ridiculous request.

“Don´t be a stupid girl, as if I going to give you the castle that is in my family for…” the word generation never leave his mind as the king can only register two things: Kitty´s eyes are in a deep shade of blue(the tone resemble the fur of the demonic necromancer) and the king is feeling pain, a pain that has no word.

The queen too. And everyone in the castle did feel this pain.

“King Arthur, Didn´t I make myself clear? I want this castle and you will give to me, there´s no if…the only thing it can happen is that or I will have my castle and you will have your life or I will have my castle and you won´t be around”

Lockheed is amused by the scene as the king breaking into tears did promise to give the castle.

“Not promise, give me now,” Kitty said and the king said she can burn the name of his family for all he cares…the castle belongs to Kitty Pryde now. The pain ceased in a flick of her fingers “Good, is my castle now” Kitty is smiling pleased. “Now, go, now, this is my castle and I don´t want to deal with intruders”

________________________________________

The kingdom Arthur ruled is a great place if you are rich, if not, then is a hellish place, food and shelter are hard to come by and even Zaorva´s temple is not enough to take care of so many citizens in need(health care is just for the richer and the poor have to pray to survive another day)

Kitty did walk by and saw the desolation image of people begging for food to a king that is fixated in his young queen than his own people.  But, this is in the past, now, Kitty is the owner of the castle and things are bound to change.

“My castle now,” Kitty said and open the gate to the castle and let the poor eat food as much their heart desire and as the castle has endless. Changes happened as one of the citizens was elect to be the ruler. Giving a better education and health care to everyone in the kingdom. The castle, of course, still belongs to Kitty.

The ex-king spend the rest of his days in completely anonymous as the young queen did recover mentally on the fact she was resurrected only to be stripped of her title, her family believe she was dead and once saw the “imposter” in their land they shoot the woman for daring to do such prank.

_______________________________________________

The blue necromancer look what once was the King Arthur´s kingdom, for a moment he was thinking in conquering, just to rub on his face, but as someone already did that the kingdom loses any appeal to an already bored ruler.

“Conquesting kingdoms is not fun if anything is easier” Kurt speaks and leave this small kingdom alone. Never bothering to know who or what happened.


	7. A filler day

N/A: Kitty is the prankster and is a nice way to deal with immortality. And Kurt takes years, years and years to realize who was behind the whole prank thing.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

(Past)

Logan Howlett is a man that deals with the supernatural of the supernatural, and in moments of crisis the X-men can always rely on him, however, this is a situation that not even the almighty Wolverine can deal with as he decides to appeal his case to the Necromancer. However, rumour caught his ear that a Lady necromancer lives by and well in such desperate measure belief in a rumour is not completely stupid.

“Oh, yes, the lady necromancer, a beautiful lady as I recall, well, you could try to appeal your case to her, she lives in that mountain,” the friendly woman said and Logan takes her advice as is now in front of the place where the Lady lives.

Hardly a place where a beautiful woman would like to live, but then again, everyone is free to have their own tastes.

“Beautiful lady Necromancer” Logan recites the words that the friendly woman and did take a bow, the lady is sitting in a chair reading something until the lady decides to reveal herself and Logan´s eyes widen at sight.

The demonic necromancer with his red eyes put his book down violently and stroll towards Logan.

“Another one, who keeps spreading this rumour that I´m a woman?” The demonic necromancer said and Logan just tells a tale of a senile woman that sometimes mix fiction with reality and Logan apologises with the demonic necromancer. Kurt just narrows his eyes not really believing a word he says but then Logan mention a problem and the price willing to pay and the demonic necromancer can inquiry about the “lady necromancer” later.

The person that conquer the lands he wants(even if for petty reasons) is the same person that take down one of his guards and is spreading the rumour. Why? because only a crazy person would dare to defy Kurt.

(present)

Illyana Rasputin is the new member of the New Mutants, a guild that the famous X-men is supporting. The members are all of Kitty´s teen staff that take this Saturday to make a visit to their old boss.

“We are going to, well, as they call, hang out, so I´ll come back a bit later"Illyana speak happily but awkwardly social gatherings of any kind is new territory to the woman. And Kitty smiles and nods her little sister joins the happily chattering teens to do whatever normal teens do.

"She grows so fast,” Kitty said proud of the scene but still feeling a bit of nostalgia and melancholic, however, her musings about the past are cut short as someone speaks jolting the woman to reality.

“You seem a bit younger to be a mother"Alistair, a new force to the Excalibur imported from Scotland and is a very young lad, as Brian introduced them earlier, yet, Kitty has the suspicion that is not naivety his problem.

"Oh, I look older than I look, but, Alistair, what are you doing here? I thought you would go to that mission” Kitty asked in a nice way smiling pleasantly as her eyes darted to the demonic necromancer that is inside of her shop. Eating her pastries like there´s no tomorrow.

For someone that did fancy himself as the lord of the world, he sure has no table´s manner.

“I did but then my team caught a strange artefact and I was hoping to ask the necromancer for some information about what it is” Alistair explained and Kitty nods with a gracefully smile on her face.

“I see, well, you must be aware of the prince a necromancer can demand for this type of help” the young man gulps hard and Kitty still smiles serenely “but I´ll tell you a secret, the blue necromancer is actually the beautiful lady necromancer” Alistair seems to not believe 100% but still send questionable looks to Kurt who is eating the last pastry as if it the last on earth.

“Oh, yes, you see, the lady necromancer is very beautiful, so beautiful that Lady Zaorva feels treated by such beauty and curse her, only a man that calls her beautiful can see the true beauty of the blue necromancer” Kitty explained in a kinder tone and the young man nods now starting to believe.

“And imagine how thankfully Kurt will be once you reveal her true form?”

“Wait? if she is a she, then why her name is Kurt?”

“But Kurt is a feminine name in Germany,” Kitty said in an easy tone and Alistair nods now getting the big picture. The young man enters the shop and spots Meggan and Brian sit together talking about their wedding.

“What do you think of lilac?” Meggan asked.

“Uhm I think is a great colour, pink it would be a bit cliche” Brian sagely said and Meggan nods happily and his eyes then meet with the necromancer that is talking with a mini version of themselves.

Oh, poor lady, she must be really lonely to resort to this.

Alistair makes a bow and golden eyes are a lock on the young man as the Scottish recites a poem reciting how beautiful the lady in question truly is. Kurt, no iris or pupil, still look at Alastair as the boy continues to confess how gorgeous the lady in front of him truly is.

One moment, Brian put his hand on the boy and whispered in his ear “you know he is a man, right?”

Alistair looked at the bemused Kurt then to a very shocking Brian and to a laughing Kitty outside.

“But Kitty told me you are a pretty lady” Alistair speak confused “that you are under a curse and only a brave man can lift it”

Brian could say something but the necromancer merely smiles maniacally as he teleports from the shop to the outside where a laughing Kitty stops laughing to greet him.

“So…it was you, this entire time,” Kurt said feeling many things as Kitty takes his hand and kissed like a true gentleman.

“Milady!” Kitty said and Kurt is promising to himself to never miss anything this odd woman does. Smiling deviously the man takes Kitty in his arms and teleports back to the shop placing Kitty in his lap.

“Hey?”

“I was thinking since I´m such a beautiful lady, You can´t deny, so, I rather like this position”

“Hey, I´m not your teddy bear”

“Of course not, teddy bears don´t talk or make pranks on me for years, but   
you are very petite”

The two continues in this way for a while as Alaistair and the others are being ignored, Brian volunteers to help Alastair with the artefact. The real Lady necromancer can no longer do pranks with the demonic necromancer for now.


	8. Small city

[N/A: I shouldn´t feel afraid of change, instead, here pushing daisies with more prankster Kitty.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

(Past)

The city of Aramore it was crafted with the valours of good and strong faith, the city is not against mutants, yet, they have an aversion to the magic that is harbour an obsession that is often back up by their own sacred Bible. And those who dare to defy their word, the sacred words, will face a trial, an inquisition to be more exact, and the results are not to be taken lightly.

The leader of the Inquisition in this city has captured a great threat to their city, a heresy, something abnormal that need to be put an end now.

“Oh, please, go to the point, it is torture hear you go on and on about it, I´m a necromancer” Kitty stated in a glass cage that prevents her powers. The easy-going answer shakes the people´s core as many disapproval was thrown at her while Kitty is not being affected at all.

The leader clears his throat as he stalks to Kitty, in his mind, sure the man is an intimidating figure, yet, to Kitty´s mind this is all a tiresome event.

“You were trying to do necromancy, we all know women can actually be a necromancer, it is proved by the alchemist Alonso Elric” the man has a smirk on his face as his face is an inch closer of Kitty´s “of course, this is all a confusion on her part, after all, Kitty is a new woman and is not sure of our costumes…maybe if she was married to someone this wouldn´t happen”

Kitty is less than impressed and takes a piece of paper and starts to write and speak loudly.

“You are right, you caught me” the man smiles in victory until Kitty continues “women can´t be a necromancer, but you know who is? The Demonic Necromancer” she said and the mood change to panic.

“Oh, you´re right, I was trying to copy him, you see, I´m the first female student he takes, and he was sure he could teach me, but if the city of  Aramore has an old alchemist, then maybe he needs to hear this too” Kitty said as she starts writing on the paper.

The glass cage where she is preventing Kitty from doing magic and also to anyone do magic against her.

“Dearest Kurt, how are you? Oh…I´m glad you conquer of the seven kingdoms is doing alright, oh, Kurt…” she looks at the leader of the city with a sweet smile “ you behead the king for that? Oh, silly elf, you have done worse for much less”

The leader starts to sweat profusely as Kitty continues writing and speaking happily.

“Anyway, I´m here in the lovely city of Aramore, yeah, on a trial, what I can do? the Inquisition leader here seem to hold a torch for me” her eyes widen to the paper and then to the man in question “oh, he is mad, really mad” she whispers at the man who is taking steps back away from Kitty.

“Kurt, dear, calm down, as if I would accept his marriage proposal ” Now Kitty looks frightened looking at the paper and then to the entire people in the court “he is really mad”

“Kurt, talk with you via paper is impossible, come here to Aramore and we can talk” she then look at the people and speak directly to them “he hates people that try to teach how necromancy works, you have no idea how he hates it”

The leader of the inquisition speaks, demands and begs to Kitty to prevent the coming of the demonic necromancer, it was all a mistake.

“Well, he is already coming here,” she said and replied now “You will have to explain yourself to him the marriage idea”

The people giving in the panic state as both starts to run and screaming leaving Kitty alone in the courtroom as she now phases easily against the glass cage and looks at the paper with an amusement.

Sometime later, the demonic necromancer is confused as for why a city as plain as Aramore is begging for his forgiveness. And that the Richard Wisdom won´t dare to marry his apprentice.

“Samuel?” Kurt asked confused, well, if his apprentice like other man is fine by him. He just doesn´t get why the city is begging his forgiveness.

(Present)

Kitty is with an empty basket in her hand walking to do her chores, a daily routine to Kitty, except she has company. A demonic necromancer that is smiling all too happy for her like.

“Yes, Kurt?”

“So, you almost were forced to get married to a man called Richard Wisdom, and thank´s to my name you are free?” Kurt has a smug attitude on his face.

“Well, yes, you can certainly see this way, now you know why Pete Wisdom is not my biggest fan and why …I´ll ever date him” then she narrows her eyes at him “not sure why you were that preoccupied with this”

“I´m fascinated by you, say…have you thought in a team up?”

“I don´t want to enslave the seven kingdoms nor to be the ruler of the world, is too boring, I already deal with kingdoms in my time, enough is enough”

“Then, you are free to anything else?”

“Keep trying, elf, keep trying”

 


	9. Blueberry

N/A: Hell yes, time to write about the blueberry.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

Jia Jing is Chinese girl that often grows with tales of magic, except, unlike the others magic offer nothing but hurt to this girl. Whatever she went people immediately associated her with the demonic necromancer (thanks to her blue colour) and treat her differently, some wanting to cash a favour with the demonic necromancer are too phoney to even fool a little girl, while others scorn her wanting nothing to do with someone of his akin.

The ironic twist is that Jia Jing is not related to this man whatsoever. Even when the X-men accepted her, Professor X  is not convinced about her origin story(blue and with blue wings? people do talk) and thought it would be alright to introduce some of the demonic necromancer´s kids. Talia and Damian.

A rude question was made and a rude reply was given making sure the relationship with her seniors won´t go anywhere.

Jia Jing has a birth certificate and even swear under a truth collar that her family is not linked to the demonic necromancer but people look at her skin and immediately think otherwise.

“Manwhore!” Jia Jing declared one day after letting go of proving every single moment she is not related to him.

_______________________

Evan Sabahnur is the son of Apocalypse a fact no one is thrill about it. Is easier to preach don´t judge the son for the father´s sin but another is to put in pratic and many X-men aren´t exactly comfortable to have the son of an enemy in their guild.

Wade Wilson brought the boy saying that as an X-men is their mission to make sure every mutant is alive and well and Evan is innocent of any of his father´s evil schemes in the past.

Wade Wilson is not labelled normal by many people, yet, Evan can say he is his favourite teacher.

His popularity starts to grown once people make the separation of father and son, one day, Evan spot Jia Jang training her magic and failing and the blue boy goes talk with the blue girl. That´s how their friendship begins.

“Hi,” Evan said a bit awkwardly, maybe she still believes he is evil because of his father.

“Hi!” Jia said chipper “do you know how to do this spell?”

_______________________________

“You know, Evan, I was thinking ” Jia announced after they got their break and lay down on the green ground of the school to watch the sky and its many, many clouds.

“A dangerous thing” Evan replied check and Jia ignores this part.

“I don´t want to be a witch, I´m not good in all the subjects and often than not I lose the interest, but I´m very good in flying, in fact, I´m the best, not even Firestar can top me, so, I was thinking in focus on what I´m good and just fly”

“Are you sure?” Evan asked dubiously after all magic is far too wonderful to be focused on one thing alone.

“Yes, in fact, I don´t like magic all that much….forever link to someone that has nothing to do with my existence” Jia replied a bit bitterly than adds “ I would prefer to do something good for humanity, and what´s good than a nice warm meal?”

“A nice warm meal? nothing can top that”

“Exactly, I was asking around for a part-time job and the New Mutants told me a nice lady…the owner of the blue lady often hires and she is a nice lady” Jia mentioned. Evan is a bit sceptical as sometimes nice ladies can be evil and Jia can be far too naive.

“Are you going to apply now?”

“Nah, I´ll wait until the exams are over, then I´ll, and judging by your face you will come along to make sure I´m alright”

“Pretty much”

“You are really an overprotective friend”

“Pretty much”


	10. New arc

N/A: Write about king Magneto is fun to do so and I need to stay focus on this au as well I need to finish my other au H&J and the Protect au.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

King Magneto is not the one to take leisure time, well, at least that was the old Magneto, as his age progress the man realizes that wear a crow means nothing without his family, maybe, such reflection could have come before something happened.

Or maybe this all due to the Demonic Necromancer, for the first time in his entire life, Magneto knows what is to be in the receiving end of a confrontation with someone way out of his league.

Wanda, his oldest daughter, was a naive girl and they did have a rocky relationship that leads the girl to rebel and side with the Demonic Necromancer that only drives Wanda crying to his arms and begging for help.

(“Dad, I made a terrible mistake, please help me”)

Magneto´s eyes follow his daughter as she is now talking happily with Vision and maybe some misfortune is just well-hidden fortune as Vision manages to heal Wanda(or let her heal herself) in a way that no one could predict.

Now, his tired eyes travel to the image of the royal picture to see one of his grandchildren, it is cruel to call her grave mistake as the girl is not her father…yet the blue skin is enough to make the Magneto´s skin crawl. Thankfully, Magneto is a superb actor and can protect like no one else that everything is fine.

(Talia is not that monster)

Wanda´s joyfully laughter(as well Vision playfull explanation about whatever they were talking) is cut short when the messenger enters in the room with urgency to the point he didn´t even introduce himself to the king, that is not the protocol and Magneto sure hopes the man has a very important message to excuse such behaviour.

“My king, I have an urgent message from the Friends of Humanity and the Prison state of Romery” The man now bows as stands the letters to the king, who takes without much ado, what the Friends of Humanity want now?

His expression turns sour as the king get paled and order to know if this is a serious letter or a joke.

“No, my king, They swear under the truth collar that this is real” the messenger declared. In the letter tell the tale of Grayson Creed being the bastard son of that monster and the man ordered an inquisition to investigate a new necromancer" Magneto stops reading there and didn´t have the stomach to go until the end…the man goes to the other letter.

Is the Prison state of Romery declaring that the assassin Proteus wanted to kill himself, yet, every time he cut his own wrist it is healed magically as his nightmares begin again, the man scream and scream saying monsters are real…and even though he is in a solitary the man always manages to show up hurt. The man keeps insisting that there´s a new necromancer in Romery and his old master is there.

Turns out Proteus was a student of that monster as Grayson was his son(the man was executed under mysterious ways and it a clear code for what happened) and they all are declaring a new necromancer is in town.

“Father?” Wanda asked as Magneto is shaking. Professor X did mention that they have a new student that is possibly related to Kurt, a girl named Jia Jiang.

“Wanda, call for your brother now. Prepare yourself for the worst as I think we have a bigger problem on our hands” The king gives the letters as the woman stiff for a moment and then hard herself.

“Vision, please, help take Billy and Tommy, remember that talk we had? I think we may use plan B”

Vision only nods as he flies to the west side of the palace.

____________________________________________________

Jia or as is called now, Sprite, is grooming her wings as Mercury enter in the room saying the exams´s results shows up.

“Sorry, Kiddo, Firestar is the top student again,” Mercury said in an apologetic tone and the blue girl waves off.

“Meh, who needs magic? We have so many witches and wizard, I´m good in one thing so I´ll stick with this” Jia explained.

“Still with this idea?”

“Of course, I know how to fly and that´s pretty useful and I like to cook which can bring joy to many people, so, I want to be a baker and now the exams are over I can apply to a part job in the Blue Lady”

“Well, is your choice kiddo”

_______________________________

“And that´s how I truly defeated the army of Jazar” Kurt declares proudly and Kitty can´t help to be impressed by his tale but refuses to clap hands for the man.

“A nice tale, I like when you don´t go all evil and creepy,” Kitty said as Lockheed is on her shoulder meaning the shop is closed but Kurt Wagner is the only in the sight.

“Ah, but I love when you tell me how violent and evil you can be” Kurt pouts at the woman in front of him.

“I know, I know, that´s one of our secrets, and speaking of secrets, how many times your bamfs will come here to try to eat my pasta?”

“Uhm…They really, really liked your food”

“I´m flatter”

“By the way, Katzchen” Kurt smiles as her familiar wraps himself next to Kitty as is a scarf(that spit fire)“do you need help with the shop?”

“Oh, are you applying to the job?”

“Nah, just wondering you´re doing everything by yourself…that´s not fair”

“The New Mutants told me a girl is wanting to apply here” she smiles at him as the night begins and Kurt is still here in the shop with the real Blue Lady. Then Kurt clap his hands together and asked Kitty to eat with him to celebrate, after all, she deserves to celebrate and Kurt is not a bad cooker.

Lockheed is still on scarf position as Kitty ponders about the invitation. Well, she really does not want to cook tonight.

“Ok, why not? But no funny business, Lockheed is not very fond of those” to prove her point Lockheed gives an evil smirk as smokes leave his mouth.


	11. About Kymri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an ask that Djinmer4 made and I think it is important for the story.

“Look at what have you built.. everything you loved is gone. Tell yourself it was worth it.” (Evil Wizard AU)

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw)

N/A: YES, time to use a backstory for another yandy character. No, I ´ll exclude some facts about Kymri to not make this weirder.

Kymri is a priestess of Zaorva that serves her temple with honour and dignity. Kymri knows that is the life she should follow, that´s her path, yet, the blue woman can´t help to want more. She wants to love as any other person wants, but, being a priestess of Zaorva is almost a  sexless job, almost. Or maybe Kymri is the problem.

She often prays to Zaorva to receive love and affection. What´s the point of being her loyal servant if she reserves no reward?

One day, the Demonic Necromancer shows up with a badly burned arm and the temple is a bit reluctant to assist the man, Kymri is not, as the handsome strange is blue like her.

(Is a signal, Kymri is sure this is a signal, they meant to be together)

They sleep together and Kymri knows they are meant to be. She asked to go with him, to be his apprentice and to travel together. Kurt merely chuckles and told the blue lady two things that are forever in her mind.

“Do you think I´m a pretty lady?” Kymri didn´t get the question, she said he is a handsome man and Kurt laugh at her, saying she is not the one who created the rumours then(“Pity, I´m a not good detective and I thought it would be you…but I was wrong”)

“Do you like dark and light magic?” Kymri replied yes, of course, and Kurt laugh at her face saying there´s no dark or light magic is only the intention. As Kymri is a priestess of Zaorva she has no idea how necromancy works and they wouldn´t work together well.

“We are light and moon, Kymri, please, forget me not,” Kurt said taking his things and leaving. Kymri is crying while Kurt is crying(his crying resembles laughing)

“KURT, I LOVE YOU”

“Thanks”

____________________  
From that day on, Kymri makes sure to learn more about dark magic, more about necromancy and to work with the worst of the worst to prove Kurt she is worthy. She rejects Zaorva for him. She will be Mrs Wagner.

Once free from the prison thanks to a little trick her deceased boss teach her, Kymri is now looking for her beloved. The prison state is on fire as now Betsy and her employees are damage control the situation.

“I can be evil, Kurt, I can be your wife” Kymri repeats this phrase with joy and only stops when she remembers Betsy´s words, he is seeing someone.“I´ll show you how evil I can be, my love, I´ll kill this bitch that dares to separate us”


	12. hiring

N/A: Blueberry wants a job oh if get a job was as easier as here.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

Jia Jing is over the moon as finally, she is one step closer to fulfil her dream. As the girl walks admiring the pavement to the shops of the small but cute Romery, the Chinese girl knows her friend is following behind looking everything with cautious and this stays even when getting an interview with the Blue Lady´s owner.

Kitty has an unusual scarf and only when the scarf spit smoke Evan realize that this is not a scarf, but a real dragon, looking at the two as if they are preys, the gesture would be terrifying if Kitty hasn´t kissed the tiny dragon´s eyes ruining the mood.

“So, you two want to work here?” Kitty asked looking at their resumé and their documents. “What do you two know how to do?”

“Well, I can fly super well, in fact, is the only thing I know how to do and I´m sticking to that, and I want to learn how to cock” Jia´s enthusiasm is palpable as Kitty is analysing her words.

“And your friend?”

Evan gives the glare, I´m the Apocalypse´s son fear me, that only makes Kitty laugh loudly. Evan is not sure what happened.

“I´m here because Jia is my friend” is the careful words used here “I can cock and I can take orders from the clients and I know many spells to clean and to protect”

“Seems good, you can be the waiter here and Jia can be my delivery girl” Kitty explained the situation and so far no complaining “I need to see your documents and the permission of a guardian(Evan didn´t need to say it was Wade who signs this, it is pretty clear) to get the job” once the minors give that Kitty check to see if everything is alright “Now, I need to give you the seal, don´t worry is only you guys work with me, sure my old staff must have explained”

“Yeah, they said you have the best health care in the world, while is good, why a bakery needs such health care?” Evan asked raising an eyebrow.

“Many accidents happen and because it is the law of Romery that each employee has a health care” her smile is calm but Evan is not really buying. There´s something else as well. She explained it is to ensure their safety as even in a bakery accident can happen and once looking at the laws that Romery follows and even Genosha as well, Evan agrees.

The seal was easier to made and it does not hurt. Jia is overjoyed as Evan is suspicious.  
“Oh, by the way, this bakery has a client that is really infamous, he´s harmless but sure you must have heard stories about him…just treat him like any normal client,” Kitty said and Evan is even more suspicious.  
_____________________________________–  
“Remember Jia, you only deliver the food once they pay, Mrs Roberts has this mania to think she can get free candies” Kitty scowl the woman even being miles away from her, Jia giggles and nods “one more thing, do you really only know one thing? Do you not wish to expand your horizon?”

“Not really, I don´t need magic in my life”

“But Jia, don´t you need magic to keep your wings in good shape? What if you have to fly in poor weather? or what if you can´t fly? what you would do?”

“…I don´t know”  
___________________________________  
One day, Talia, the princess, arrives in the bakery and demands to speak with Jia, much to the other girl´s dismay, saying it is an urgent matter. Kitty has none of that as Jia show no desire to talk with Talia, and royal blood or not, no one will harass her staff in her presence.

“You don´t get it, we need to talk about our father” Talia begins and Jia groans like a wild animal and repeats some nasty words in Chinese “ Grandfather is afraid and we need to talk about your power”

Kitty looks into Talia´s eyes. Too similar to Kurt and too afraid to be a regular meeting.

“Princess Talia, sit down” the young princess complain out of the blue as she feels the need to sit, her fears and frustrations are so palpable right now “I can see clearly that your grandfather is taking you with a great job and you do not want to disappoint him, however, if Jia does not want to go, you can’t force her”

“But we have to talk about …our father?” Talia speaks now hyperventilating and Kitty pats her back gently as the girl is slowly breathing normally.

“I can assure you, Jia Jing is not related to Kurt Wagner” Talia heard that story many times from Jia, but, only now it seems she is believing. Jia is happy as perplexed.

“You know my father? You are Kitty Pryde?” Talia replied remembering, in the few moments Talia saw her father that the man seems to be enamoured with a woman named Kitty Pryde.

“He does speak about you, that elf seems very proud of you, "Talia´s eyes widen at that, elf? who would call him that? "But you can´t please everyone, now, if your grandfather has a problem with one of my employee, he can come here and face me”

Evan and Jia don´t know what to say at such bold words. Talia didn´t seem to mind. SHe is far too calm.

“The king´s problems are not your own to carry, little one” Kitty speaks in a soft tone and Talia nods breathing normally now and Kitty takes her hand of the girl´s back.

“You are right, and since Jia is not related to my father the situation can be mend” Jia scream that she has been telling this for the entire month to the girl.

“And why the King would have a problem with me?” Jia asked

“A new necromancer is not something he takes lightly” Talia replied and this answers nothing for the Chinese girl.  
________________________________________  
Kurt Wagner, the Demonic Necromancer, is the infamous client that Kitty did talk about. Evan is doing a poor job in treating the man as a regular client as Evan is stepping away from Kurt as if he´s the plague.

Jia is doing a great job in pretending to be extremely busy as in the end, it was Kitty Pryde that have to deal with him. Evan would later ask if they can just give up and while the Demonic Necromancer is a sour point, Jia still wants to stick around.

Kurt arrives on the next day, and even if Jia is carrying a hot plate, Kurt won´t stop by asking a question that frankly it is none of his business.

“What´s your name?”

“Sprite”

“How old are you?”

“14 years old”

“Are you my daughter?”

“NO!” she screams loudly to the point she almost breaks the window, maybe magic has more than one use to Jia as this seems to make the Demonic Necromancer back off.

“Kurt…she is not your daughter!” Kitty replies.

“Are you sure? Because I had daughters that react the same way”

“Manwhore”  
_________________________________________  
Professor X asked to bring Jia to his office as Magneto is pretty adamant that this deal can be resolved as quickly as possible. Professor X does not like to do what he´ll do but for the greater good some sacrifices are needed.

The blue girl enters in the officer alone and the sense of foreboding is far too real to be only in her imagination.

“Am I in trouble?”

“No, of course not, and I want to apologise for what I´m doing now” Professor X closes his eyes and penetrates in the young girl´s mind and flashes of her life appear in Xavier´s mind.

Jia´s first kiss.

Jia´s first period.

Jia working in the Blue Lady.

Jia meeting the Demonic Necromancer and that makes the contact to be broken as the man is sweating. The girl made contact with her father, things are in thin ice now.

The blue girl looks petrified and runs away. Professor X calls for Erik and both have to talk.  
_______________________________  
“This is my fault” Kitty replied.

“No, it wasn´t you that rape the girl´s mind, I think in all honesty, is my fault, King Magneto hates and fear me and I never thought he would go so low to prevent any necromancer”

“Now, I´m scared, Kurt, what he will do with me then?”

“Whatever he tries…I can guarantee it will fail, I won´t let you or the girl be hurt”

“Thank you, Kurt, but I will have to think on what to do on this mess”


	13. not a good person

N/A: BASED ON THE MOVIE DOGVILLE. Ok, I love the good trope of evil dude loving a good woman/heroine, but, the heroine having a dark side and the villain loving her even more?YES

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

The bakery the Blue Lady is closed today, not by religious reasons (it is never open on Saturdays) or any holiday that Romery may host, no, today, the owner closed the bakery for other reasons as the staff are relieved of their duties. Jia, on the other hand, didn´t complain about this as Kitty thought, ever since Xavier´s meeting the girl is not feeling confident to return to work or the school.

Jia as well Evan are with their families and both cast a spell of protection of the mind to make sure no one will enter without their consent.

(The New Mutants know about the fact and Kitty asked them to keep an eye on Xavier as well on Jia, Yana asked how Kitty is faring and the woman assures her little sister that she is fine. No one believes but they can´t argue with her)

The Blue Lady without customers or light is a different place, morphed into a location you don´t want to enter alone. Kitty is with a candle(light by Lockheed) as she explains to a pair of golden eyes that the light spell take a few minutes to shows up.

“Here I´m thinking you want to stay with me alone in the dark,” Kurt said as the fur just absorbs the darkness and Kitty has the mind to know anyone would be afraid but Kitty is far too old to be afraid of the dark.

“As if,” she said then her tone changes as Lockheed cuddles with her check giving comfort to the woman “I want to tell you something, a secret, the Excalibur and the New Mutants have this image that I´m a good necromancer and I´m selfish enough to like it”

“Whatever you want to tell me, I promise to not tell a soul” a little joke between necromancers.

“Do you remember when you conquer the kingdom of Sepia?” Kitty asked in a low whisper tone and Kurt in a flamboyant tone declared yes “ do you ever heard of a village called Lillun?” Kurt shakes his head mention that he is not good with geography.

“Very well, 800 years ago, I enter this village seeking shelter, let me put this way, they don´t like outsiders but love abusing them, I and a small family were treated like garbage for their own amusement,I decided to simply to send them to hell” Kitty look into his eyes as now the lights are back “literally, I send them to the New Hell, to Belasco, to his Queen,” she stops and continues “ I condemn everyone in that village to the eternal suffering and I spend years justifying my actions…the leaders were horrible, sure, but in the end, I send everyone” and adds softly “that´s why I often tries to be as heroic as possible to compensate for that”

“Katzchen, I´m not going to sugar coat, I did bad things in my time and I will do more in the future because I can deal with the consequences, life is not white nor black, and we are older enough to see the patterns. You did something bad, but this one action does not hinder your kindness”

“I don´t want to be out as a necromancer, not sure what will happen if this happens”

“I understand, and I promise to protect your secret, but we need to do something against Xavier” and Kurt adds as Kitty give him one of her looks “yes, I know she is not my daughter but… does not mean I like Xavier poking her mind”

“Now you are being heroic” she adds with a small smile.

“It happens sometimes”

_____________________________  
Xavier is not one to do anything lightly, so, when the Illuminate group is created both members know the situation is dire and important. Dr Strange, Dr Doom and T´chala are present hearing the news with frowns on their faces.

“The Demonic Necromancer has a daughter and aside from her making contact with the father we suspect she has the same power as the father” Xavier explained saying he looks into her mind.

“But, the mind is very complex, you saw this important secret in one peak?” T´challa asked a bit unsure of the news and Xavier assures him that it is true, there´s now two necromancers.

“What we can do?” Dr Doom asked his country does not have the resources to deal with two necromancers.

“we can´t kill the girl as it would lead to the father´s wrath and hardly persuade the girl to join our side, what we can do?” Dr Stranger.

“Suicide!” Magneto speaks gently startling the others “I come up with a plan for this day, Xavier look into the girl´s mind and she seems to have a crush, now, we all remember that book about how romantic suicide presents to be”

“But…” T´challa tries to reason and Magneto has none of that as the man slammed his fist on the desk hard.

“I will not deal with another necromancer. The girl will end her life and her father will be none the wiser” T´chala is not happy with the plan, no one is, but no one wants a second necromancer.


	14. The blue arc part II

N/A: Evil Wizard Kurt now has to deal with fangirls or to be crueller, Kitty has to deal with fangirls. Kymri is cray cray.

Kymri was a priestess of Zaorva, therefore her abilities lead to healing, but with the time away from Zaorva´s temple make the woman learn more spells and potion as currently, Kymri is using a spell to be invisible to spy on her beloved Kurt.

Oh, Kurt. Kymri giggles softly as her beloved necromancer is on the Blue Lady, a man like him is easy to spot, and many like to wonder and ponder why the demonic necromancer is wasting time in such bakery.

Oh, my beloved likes sweeties? I can do that as well.

Kymri is not completely lost in her fantasy as the door of the bakery is open revealing her beloved talking chipperly to another woman. A woman with a blue dress and a confident smile on her lips, they are talking so intimately and Kymri is not liking the scene.

"So, I´ll deal with Xavier" Kurt promised and noticing her gaze he adds "I can´t kill him...until we resolve who will be at the charge of the school, got it, but what he did won´t be unpunished" the woman smile again and sigh in relief as the man really get the plan.

"Great, meanwhile, I´ll be ready, King Magneto will be here, I did catch one of his spies...suddenly the spy has a change of heart and now is a famous painter across the world" Kurt arches one of his eyebrows at her "the famous is a bit of stretch, but, I hear he is doing alright, the power of a friendly suggestion, elf, can do wonders"

Kurt chuckles at her and then kissed her cheek as the man bamfs away.

Kymri is not pleased by the action at all.  
____________________________  
Ever since that day, Kymri is following Kitty Pryde(that´s the name of the hoe that has the delusional idea of stealing her beloved) as the woman often goes to the market teaching the other blue kids more about cooking.

(Sawing the blue kids it makes Kymri seething, how dare Kitty? How dare? Kymri is the one was supposed to give birth to Kurt´s kids)

Today, Kymri decides to resolve the problem once and for all. As Kitty and the blue kids(how dare you, Kitty Pryde?) as they navigated through the market with a long shop list.

Somehow, Kitty goes to the most excluded part of the market as Kymri decides to shows up, the blue lady is not on her best day as she screams to Kitty how dare she steal Kurt´s kids.

"Really? this again?" Jia asked puffing as Evan is slowly getting used to this(well, is it better to be Kurt´s son or Apocalypse´s son?)

"We are not his kids, lady" Evan respond looking at the list and completely changes the mood when Kymri shows a magical knife, kitty for her part, is the only one calm in this situation.

Evan immediately created a shield to protect Jia who is behind him as both looks at the magical knife. Kitty still remains calmly.

"There are you, I was wondering if you would follow me for the rest of your life," Kitty said rubbing her temples and then she speaks to Evan " Do you know any teleportation´s spell?"

"No," Evan said and wondering how Kitty can be so calm.

"Very well, Jia, do you think you can take Evan out by flying?"

"He is too heavy for me," she said biting her lips.

"I can make him feel lighter, would that help?" Kitty offers and Jia nods, all the while, Kymri only look at Kitty cast a spell as if nothing is wrong. "I see you still use the symbol of Zaorva, you must still have some common sense to not attack the children" Kitty noted as now Jia is carrying Evan once Kitty promised she can handle herself("I´m the adult, I´m the responsible for you two, now go, ask help for Excalibur, I can take care of this")

"Is not the children I want"Kymri justify herself "Is the mother! How dare you seduce my man!" and the woman using a spell of speed stuck the magical knife on Kitty´s heart. And a smile dances in her lips. The knife is deeply rooted in Kitty´s heart as the woman did cough blood until she feels on the ground

Finally, now she and Kurt can be together forever and ever. Only that now Kitty is rose from the ground holding the knife(covered in blood) with a lazy smile on her face and admiring the knife.

"Aww, one of those magical knives with demonic poison, yeah, Kurt told me about it, only him would create such cliche thing" Kymri´s mouth open and close and Kitty didn´t seem to mind "sense is cover with my blood, can I keep it? I never saw one so closely " she said now studying the knife as if nothing happened.

"Why you aren´t dead? What are you?" Kymri shouts angrily as she summons another weapon, a sword, to fight Kitty.

"Because...I´m a necromancer as well" she speaks easily and Kymri almost cry, no, this means she and Kurt have more in common now. Kymri needs to kill this stupid woman.

(Her future with her beloved depends on it)

Kymri tries to launch at Kitty only to feel as something is holding her legs, turns out, human hands are doing that and Kitty put the bloody knife on her purse as she walks easily to where Kymri is. A hand(from a human? it is hard to say but it has 5 digits) emerge from the ground and take the sword out of her hands and give to Kitty like an obedient son/daughter.

"Uhm, it is an expensive sword, and I heard a few days ago, that this same expensive sword was stolen from his owner by a mysterious figure, were you?"

"Yes, I want to kill you, I want my Kurt back, he loved me" Kymri said and narrowing her eyes at Kitty she adds "we made love" Kitty giggles as if that was the best insult someone could come up and she should feel the sick burn, yet, Kitty can only feel sorry at this poor woman.

"He made love with man women, he is a manwhore, but you should chase away a man like him...you will only end up as a zombie or a zombie´s food"

"Liar!" Kymri speaks."we love each other, we can be happy, I learn tons of dark magic to impress him"

"Ok, there´s many things wrong in your sentence, let´s start by the basic, you can´t learn dark arts to impress someone, that´s not how it goes, you need to want to really, really understand dark arts, "then she smiles as a tired teacher "and here is the trick you didn´t notice, as you study dark arts you realize there are no dark arts...is all about intention"

"But... I love him, you stole him from me, I see the way he looks at you" Kymri speaks still being held against her wishes. "Why you have to steal my Kurt? Why he loves you?"

"Sweetie, people like Kurt, won´t change and hardly love for real, sex is just a fun way to kill time, now, a real relationship? The man is completely new on this" Kitty explains then her eyes turn white as she gazes into Kymri´s golden ones "And you should forget the man, Kurt, chasing him will only lead to misery"

Kymri replies that yes, it will.

"You need to repent your crimes, associating with a queen that eats children is not the way of a true priestess of Zaorva to behave, don´t you think?" Kymri nods as suddenly everything makes sense "steal and scaring children and going all insane for one guy that does not love you or even know your name? What Zaorva would think?"

"I betray my duty" Kymri replied.

"Thankfully, Zaorva is a merciful God, and if you repent for your crimes, she will show you mercy. Wouldn´t that be nice? Don´t you want to be forgiven by Zaorva?"

"Yes, I want to be forgiven by Zaorva"

"Good, Excalibur is coming here to arrest you, this time, Kymri, you will get a long sentence, and this time no tricks, stay in prison and begs for forgiveness to your temple, the old headmaster, will hear your appeal if you are really remorseful, don´t fight Excalibur and suggest to put a depower choke on you, as you really need to think about your actions without powers"

"For zaorva, I will do, I want to be forgiven"

Rachel, Doug and Cerise(a new member of the team) arrive in time as Kymri is on her knee crying saying she broke Zaorva´s code and needs to be lock away. She offers no resistance and even suggested to use one of the infamous chokes. Cerise is a bit confused.

"So, she went insane over this man, Kurt, and now she is back to normal?" Cerise asked Rachel who shrugs and merely speaks that she does not understand why anyone would like that creature. "Well, I think Kitty likes him...a little"

"Well, let´s say that Kitty is not completely normal then"

"why?"

"I tell you later"

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Desperation

N/A: the original plan went downhill as Wade wouldn´t let Magneto hurt Evan in any way and Magneto has no patience to throw love potions/spells on teens. Now, remember what I told you about necromancy this world just exist? Kitty and Kurt are the only ones and people tend to study and created falses ideas for this power.

[Music for this episode](https://youtu.be/XUWnrhKTu9M)

Jia is never the one for introspective, however, life is never how we plan as Jia the blue deliver girl is realizing. She never put much effort into learning anything else in regards magic(by her own prejudice and biased experience) as she thought her flying abilities are superb to compensate everything.

Jia is not going to the school, no matter of what the New Mutants tell her("Xavier is in a coma now, please are talking who will lead the school now, he can´t hurt you anymore") as now she spends time in her new job and admiring the landscape of Romery.

"If my wings aren´t enough, what I can do now?" Jia hissed to herself as she is flying peacefully, her break time provides the chance the see one of the most beautiful scenes in Romery. The great lake of the lake of tomorrow.

_______________________________  
Erik Leshner was one of the first people to witness Xavier´s state and is not pretty, the man physically is unharmed but every second his body shiver and sweats as a loud panic scream try to leave his mouth. Magneto knew what could cause this and knew the only way to save his dearest friend.

Kill the necromancer with fire now.

Summing Pyro, John Allerdyce, a man that works under his belt to do the most complex jobs arrives in the palace ready to kill who Magneto wants.

"A little girl?" Pyro asked a bit confused.

"Yes, don´t question, just take your orders" Magneto didn´t leave room for Pyro to talk back and the man silent agrees. Is just a job in the end.  
_______________________________________  
Jia still enjoys her break time when a smell of smoke caught on her and the teen quickly flies to see what is happening and what she witnessed is something completely stranger. A creature made entirely of fire roars to her and begins to chase Jia as the fire spread, but, it is only focused on killing the blue teen.

She remembers the fire of Firestar and not even in her bad days the fire was in this potency. Suddenly is getting hard to fly as she starts to fall to the ground.

Her words and life are passing through her eyes as a flash. The monster will finish her in a mere of seconds. Except...

"What?" The monster is paralysed as water, a sentient one(like the fire) starts to cover the monster and turning him into smokes, until there are no remeans of the monster.

There only Kitty Pryde flying above the ground now controlling the water that formed a giant line calling, forcibly, the one who made the monster. A man with red hair and a poor throughout armour(even if he is immune to fire)

The water holds him tightly but it only serves him to make the man enter in the liquid form, only his head is not coated in water. Jia even realizes that the damage caused by the fire is being restored.

Jia can only open and close her mouth multiple times. Is this a normal type of magic? Magic can do this?

"Jia, are you alright?" Kitty asked and the girl can´t form words just nods. "I´m glad to arrive at the right time, sorry you have to deal with this bullshite"

Then her doe eyes meet the red hair man who is gaping at her.

"King Magneto arranged you to kill my staff? May I know why?"

"I don´t know, I swear, he just gives me this order...I was just following orders"

"And I saw soldiers doing atrocious things with this same excuse, I was just following orders, well...I can give an order to the water to drown you, would you like that? would that be right?"

"No, please, don´t" Pyro is terrified at this moment.

"Take me to the king, I'm fed up with his lackeys trying to kill my employee, if is afraid to come to see me, I´ll go after him" then Kitty looks at Jia and asks if she can examine her("smoke can still be more harmful than the fire itself" "I ...saw a photo of you smoke" "I´m ...an exception and I only smoke once a year") Kitty uses her healing power to make sure if Jia inhale smokes.

Her palms got green and did exam her lungs, heart and brain(suffice to say, it was a scan spell) and Jia is healthy. Terrified of the situation as anyone can see but not harmed.

"I´m sorry, this is my fault, I was too selfish to want my anonymous life ...I never consider the king would find out or do anything like this, forgive me, Jia"

Jia would love to say she has no idea of the woman is talking...but somehow she does. And that is not doing any help in Jia´s abilities to speak a moment.

"Now, you, Pyro, let´s have a chat with Magneto NOW" Kitty order loudly and Pyro agrees and just like Jia his ability of speaking is render short.

King Magneto will finally meet the Lady Necromancer.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Another filler (don´t try this ever again)

N/A: For someone as powerful as Kurt it is hard to imagine someone kidnapping him, however, since I don´t get the power´s Quill has(the name StarLord could give a clue or not) so I made all up.

[To make the joke even better](https://youtu.be/x2rDrKUb6bM)

It is not like Kurt Wagner has no enemies, of course, he has, it´s just never cross his mind that one day the man would be in the sack, literally. One moment the necromancer was reading about plague(the one he crafted and was paid to get rid, all a political plot that an old kingdom demands and paid dearly for that) and now the man is in the sack listening to a man singing a love ballad.

(He recognizes that old ballad. Lovers that were separated by an evil wizard only to be reunited in the end)

The man stops singing and putting the sack down opens as golden eyes watch his kidnapper with not so gentle expression. A tall blonde man with a wild grin wave at Kurt.

"My fair lady, I´m here to break the curse" the man identified as Peter Quill(your future husband and Kurt realizes he is in a magical sack as he can give a proper answer for this stupidity) and quickly without waiting for an answer Quill gave a kiss on Kurt.

It was an experience he would label, Let´s never talk about this, Quill´s face crumbles as Kurt is still a handsome blue man.

"I thought true love kiss you help, are you really a man?"

"Yes...and a very angry necromancer at that" Kurt replied wondering where is he and where are his bamfs.

"Oh, man, that´s it was just a legend, anyway, my name is Starlord and I want to ask your help with a service"

"You kidnapped me, do you really think I´ll help you?" Kurt asked mocking Starlord and the other man only toss a diamond at Kurt, the necromancer is ready to scoff and saying that one diamond is not enough.

"I´ll give as much diamonds of the Planet Liar you desire, In fact, I can create diamonds right now," StarLord now tossed another diamond at Kurt, the gem is way pure than a regular diamond. Kurt would like to say no, but, this may be a chance of a lifetime, the diamond´s Liar is one of the most sacred and rare in all planet.

"Piece of advice, never kidnap a necromancer, woman or man, got it"

"Yeah, sure"  
_____________________________________________  
Years Later, StarLord was walking in the city of Romery, not giving attention to his surroundings nor legends, Kurt wasn´t a pretty woman. Suddenly, his eyes locked to one pretty lady in the Blue Lady serving food with a nice smile.

Peter Quill quite like her figure and beauty, not an exotic one, but she is an angelical, a type of woman any man should marry.

Joining the bakery and watching the woman becomes a habit of his, one day, the owner of the bakery resolves to talk with him, as his habit is not so secret anymore.

"May I help you?" Kitty asked with a grin as her eyes are wide open.

"Yes, are you married?"

"No, I´m...far too old for you, boy" she can´t help giggle at that and StarLord really enjoy the sound. Using his power the man makes the others sleep, to not bother him, as carry Kitty Pryde over his shoulder like a potato´s sack. The plan was to take to his ship and marry, however, Kitty has another thing coming.

"So barbaric, now, little boy put me down" Kitty´s eyes are white as Quill obey without questioning. "You want a wife that much? why? You would be a more efficient StarLord if you only did your chores with diligence and responsibility" Quill nods "A true StarLord wouldn´t gas people, forcing them to sleep or kidnap innocent women, you are a guardian of the Galaxy"

Quill nods letting his mask drop and no words or sounds are made by him, only Kitty is talking.

"Think about your poor mother, kidnap by your father? You ought to feel her pain, don´t you think?" Kitty asked as now Quill falls down putting his arms over his chest as his legs have no strength to carry his own weight. "Every time you look at a woman, please, remember the pain your mother felt, and promise to be to be a more competent StarLord or...mother will feel more pain" Quill is gasping for air and Kitty look around, Romery is under the sleeping speel(not really a spell, is a gas, but semantics) and uses her magic to clean the negative effect on the city as slowly everyone crack their eyes open confused.

Only when Kitty leaves the backyard, only when Quill can no longer see the woman with her blue dress, the pain stops, a man tries to help StarLord get up, but, all Quill says.

"I´m the StarLord, my mission is to protect the Galaxy, my good sir, I´ll promise to defend this galaxy until my last breath" Quill replied as roses from the ground.

No one saw Quill ever again nor the man goes kidnapping woman or necromancers again.

 


	17. A nice introduction

N/A: I´m thinking so much about the Harem au that I almost forget about this one, lol not really, Kitty still mindfuck everyone.

Genosha is a kingdom that is built in hypocrisy, for example, the Leshner fear and hates the Necromancer and yet it´s was the same Necromancer who created the Genosha in the first place, of course, after getting paid.

Erik Leshner still fear and hate the Necromancer and the prospect of having another one in this world is enough to justify his actions. Sending an innocent child(innocent for now) the fire pits is not ideal, however, it´s better to be safer than sorry.

If Kurt found out his daughter was killed by fire, Erik is also ready to sacrifice Pyro, as the pyromaniac was getting wild and unstable. That´s not the noble way out, but, Erik prefers this than another Necromancer roaming on Earth, only the Devil knows what father and daughter could do.

As his musings go to dark places of his own past, someone knocks on the door, Erik is not expecting visits and everyone should announce themselves before entering in the Throne´s room.

"Who dares to brother the king?" Magneto is in a foul mood to the point he uses his iconic helmet. If Magneto was expecting apologies, the man is incredibly wrong, as sentient water break the door with all the violence only an angry river can muster, a woman wearing a blue dress made a sign to the sentient river to toss Pyro over to Magneto, the catch wasn´t anyway near as graceful.

"Hello, Magneto, do you have time to chat? Of course, you do" Kitty exclaimed now ordering the water to freeze around Magneto and Pyro, then once the two-man are stuck, the water leaves without leaving any trail. "I think we should chat, Erik," Jia watches the scene with awe and fear.

(Maybe Jia won´t be asking that raise after all)

"What the meaning of this? " Magneto shouts trying to use his power, but is in vain, his and can barely move in the ice and controlling the metallic material to attack Kitty, turns out to be a joke, as the metallic pole phase the man was she is a ghost.

"You tried to kill my employee, WHY?" her eyes have a now slightly change on the hues as now is getting dark and darker.

"She is the menace, a necromancer and the daughter of that monster, I have to get rid of her" Magneto tries to explain himself and suddenly don´t recall wanting to explain himself "I would make Pyro play the price and save the world from another evil necromancer" Kitty shakes her head and snapping her fingers the ice is broken, however, now Magento is being held by hands, long white hands that come from the New hell.

"Let me respond this in the most accurate way possible, one, killing a necromancer by fire is just a myth, two, Jia is not his daughter, not a necromancer and third, ERIK LESHNER I´M THE NECROMANCER" her smile is wild and not a tad bit pretty.

"Now, I´m wondering what to do with you?" Kitty whisper to him then look at Jia who is silently watching the interaction. "I could send you to New Hell or worse, but, you tried to kill Jia, so, it´s up to her." Magneto has no room to argue as Kitty speaks calmly to Jia.

"Jia, this man is the one who tries to kill you, him and Xavier orchestrated the whole thing, now, it´s up to you, do you want justice or revenge?" Kitty asked and the icy is still letting Pyro be locked(only frostbitten if Kitty says so) as Jia looks at the scene with the new eyes.

Revenge is sweet, Jia thought, the man tried to murder Jia for a baseless rumour. Xavier enters her mind without consent.

But, thought again Jia, wouldn´t that make me like them?

"I want justice, Miss Pryde" Jia replied with a heavy tone unsure of what she is saying.

"Are you sure you want justice?" Jia almost jumps like a scared cat when Kurt, the evil necromancer, shows up clapping his hands amused by the scene.

"Yes, I want justice" Jia speak once the man stops clapping hands and look at her for a moment then back to Kitty. The man pouts a little as he just shurgs.

(Jia is not his daughter, he can´t make this decision for her)

"As you wish," Kitty said and the hands leave Magneto alone making the man fall from the ground, Kitty, however, is not satisfied. "Apologise to Jia, and is better to be really sincere"

"Jia Jing, I apologise for my actions, my fear blind me, I didn´t want to live with another necromancer roaming the lands and for that, I almost make a terrible action, I can only apologise and hope this won´t scar you for life"

"Well, I now really don´t like fire magicians" Jia tries to joke "or Genosha or the institute to be correct, so, I´m not sure if I can accept your apologies yet"

"Now, Katzchen, ask about him...about the penance?" Kurt suggested far too amused now and Kitty only nods.

"You committed serious crimes, as a Necromancer" Kitty can´t help to smile a little at his reaction "and as an elderly citizen, I can´t let go unpunished, so, Magneto, you will leave the throne, break the crown on your head and be really quiet now, any move, any plan you make you´ll have to share with me and Kurt and if we don´t get in agreement you won´t do anything, right?" Kitty now smiles and Magneto nods promising to listen to them Kitty´s eyes are completely white now as she speaks one last time " But the way, take all the metal you can use in this place, I want you to feel a bit powerless, just to understand what Jia went through, after all making difficult choices is part of life" Kitty speaks and Magneto nods as the man start to taking some metal things on the room without using his power.

The commotion, the noises brought Wanda, who look at Kurt with horror, then to her own father who is taking the metal away without using his power.

"Father?" Wanda speaks, Kitty stops her with one hand, merely gesture for Wanda to listen.

"Your father and his friend Xavier almost burned to death my employee based on a rumour that was proven to be true several times, Jia did not want revenge, so, we will get justice, you are the new Queen now Wanda, please, don´t let the crimes of your father don´t go unpunished" Kitty look at Wanda who is torn looking at Jia and Magneto.

"But..." she trails off.

"Think for a moment, what if someone was after your kids, because of a stupid rumour, would you let the man get away?" Kitty asked and Wanda now shakes her head.

"I don´t like what father has done, however, he is my father, I won´t kill him...but rest assure, his crimes won´t go unpunished." Wanda didn´t have to ask if Kitty is the necromancer or if she is with Kurt, the way the man speaks fondly about Kitty(and mentioned her dead army)is proof enough.

Much later, Jia is in her home with her family. Wondering about what just happened. Her boss is a necromancer that can rival the evil necromancer? A pyromaniac tries to murder her under the king´s order and she witnesses the princess Wanda be the new Queen of Genosha all in the span of half hour.

"MAN!" is all Jia can speak now.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. fangirl part I

N/A: More fangirls, this type, Mara will have to face an angry Kurt, but, I´ll try to make it two parts(maybe it will all come out in one piece)

Itall start with a snowflake effect. Maybe, in a moment of anger and frustration, Queen Wanda did spill the beans to the entire world or maybe the Queen never need to do that as gossip and such fates as Kitty´s big reveal travel like the speed of light.

And once the entire world saw the new Necromancer, Kitty Pryde, nothing will ever be the same. For starts, the New Mutant´s parents make several questions and are uncomfortable to know their own children were murder and revive and they didn´t notice.

Doug and Tabby´s parents have mix feelings about the whole deal, in one hand they are grateful to have their kids again, on the other hand, they still think Necromancy is an evil thing.

And to make matters worse, people found out Yana´s origins. A demon pupil from Belasco who is living with a Necromancer gathers the negative attention and Kitty can only say or do so much without caring for the consequences.

" Leave Yana alone, she is innocent of everything"Kitty speaks with her white eyes and the public is persuaded to leave the investigation alone, however, this not go well with Yana.

"Why hide? Kitty, now we can be who we really are, I have no shame of my past, you taught me that, why to be in the shadows?" Yana did ask and Kitty didn´t reply and this infuriates Yana who is never the one to properly think through the situation. "Fine, stay hiding, I´ll live my life now"

Jia´s parents are grateful for the woman that saved his only daughter, necromancy or not, Jia is saved from the crazy king.

Wade is thankful for Evan to be alive and of course, did leave this pearl of wisdom.

"Hi, the writer didn´t forget about us, either way, I make my cameo now" Wade replied and only Evan is ok with such reply.

And of course, the X-men invite Kitty to explain her past actions and Kitty can´t really say no.

The door´s bell rings once someone opens. Lockheed is on Kitty´s shoulder but his eyes are on the new welcomer muttering something to Kitty.

"Hi, Kurt, we are closed today" Kitty replied with a fake sweetness as her hands are holding a letter.

"I know, that´s not normal for you, that´s why I´m here, to see how are you, so, how are you?" Kurt asked sitting next to Kitty and ignoring the purple dragon.

"Oh, Kurt, The X-men want to know more about my past...Excalibur was forced to speak about myself and Rachel got too much trouble with her mother because of the secret she holds" Kitty let go a long breath " I can´t say no, I´ll be in trial again"

"Katzchen, a piece of advice, don´t let your emotions rule you, feel the sadness but don´t let dominates you" Kurt explain and now her doe eyes, puffy from the tears, stare at him"let the bakery be closed for today, but, don´t let the sadness rule you"

"What I do, Kurt?" Kitty asked as Kurt cleans her tears(still ignoring Lockheed´s gaze)

"Come with me, let´s have a walk, relax and forget about the problem, sometimes, to make the best suffle requires a clean mind, is what you always told me" Kurt smiles as Kitty chuckles with her watery smile.

"Yes, I always told you that" Kitty replied and once her face is clean. "What you suggest for us to do today?"

"How about going to a museum?" the man smiles and Kitty narrow her eyes at him as the word museum was spoken with too much glee.

"Just a good museum" Kurt repeat his words and Kitty ends up agreeing.

"Ok, let´s go to this museum"

 


	19. The Fangirl part II

N/A: Mara makes her debut and Kurt this won´t be the first time you´ll have to deal with fangirls.

Kitty is deadpan looking at the so-called museum, Lockheed is narrowing his eyes at Kurt with smoke leaving his mouth already, Kurt is the only one smiling content at the so-called museum and is not minding the purple dragon smoke.

"A museum dedicated ...to you?" Kitty asked bemused as she facepalms herself not sure what she was expecting.

"Yes, a museum dedicated to me, the person has good taste, and..." now his hands are on Kitty´s gentle preventing another facepalm "this will be a nice distraction from your worries" then he gives a reassuring smile that Kitty reciprocate.

"Oh, very well, I may as well learn something new about you, maybe you are a beautiful lady all along" Kitty teased.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed waving his arms "I´m a handsome man already if I was a beautiful woman it would be unfair with the world" Kitty blinks at this statement and chuckles now. The smoke from Lockheed's mouth ceased while his sly eyes are on Kurt and the Demonic Necromancer only smiles at the dragon.

Only Kurt would feel powerful enough to face a dragon in any form.

The museum was the creation of one Mara Waters(Waters, in the sense, she was a bastard, the woman is not shy to tell her origins, her village was about to be wiped out from Earth when Kurt intervene)

"Really?" Kitty asked impressed to Kurt as Mara is doing a fine job ignoring Kitty like the plague.

"Yes, I´ve my heroic moments" Kurt replied smiling and Kitty would like to hide her awe at the man as his ego will get bigger than already is, however, she is failing at the job.

Mara Waters is a woman similar to Kitty, same height, weight, the colour of the hair and eyes. Mara is the one to create the museum, Mara is the one who knows every little thing about Kurt Wagner and yet, Kurt brought this random woman to her sanctuary.

Mara adjusts her glasses and ignores Kitty, there´s this burning desire to kill this woman, would Kurt be pleased? He once demanded sacrifice in his name. Like an ancient God that needs to be obeyed.

Mara blushes at the images of how she can serve him, however, her fantasies are cut short when Kitty asked about the statue.

"You look funny, Kurt, what´s happen here?" she points to the statue where Kurt is posing in a fashion that maybe not even Captain Britain would do and to Mara´s bafflement laugh at the pose, Kurt should feel insulted, instead, the man agrees with her opinion.

"Yeah, It is an odd pose, what´s up with that?" Kurt now asked Mara again and the woman shiver in excitement having his golden eyes on her always make her feel alive.

"It was the artist choice, now, if I was doing the statue, Kurt, I would capture all your best angles" Mara replied coyly and Kurt merely nods as Kitty now points out another attraction.

"You´re right, if you are a beautiful woman it would be unfair on humanity" Kitty jokes look at more pictures of Kurt in a manly pose. "How did you keep a museum like this?" Kitty asked Mara who ignored her, Kurt, asked the same question and Mara respond gladly.

"Kurt, you have many fans and supporters along of the years, while some may not have magical powers" Mara speak hoping this won´t be an indirect jab at her "many people love and adore you and want to show their gratitude to you, in fact, the museum was not to be open today, but...you can always enter here, is your museum" Mara finish sweetly, still ignoring Kitty, who in turn is in a mix of pity and faking nauseous.

"Thank you, Mara" Kurt replied not bothering to give much attention to Mara´s blushing and smile, however, Kitty did and she is unsure how to proceed.

"Hey, what´s on that room?" Kitty asked Kurt as Mara makes painfully obvious she is not here to answer nothing Kitty throws at her. "I don´t know" now Kurt is a bit surprised at this part of the museum is really new to him.

"Oh, that´s is about your conquest and most amazing features in the past" Mara speak to Kurt and does not even look at Kitty at this point. "Is not ready yet, but, if you want to see it, you can" Mara leads Kurt(once again, ignoring Kitty) as she shows the room. True to her words, the room is not finished yet, the smell of paint is still fresh. Some of the mobiles are under plastic protection and the windows are covered with newspaper.

Nothing to see him, except, a painting of a very familiar place, except Kitty, is sure the place should be painted with flowers and a nice river, not with fire and death, she covers her mouth with her hands as her eyes take the picture.

Meredith, 1800. The year of Nightcrawler.

1800? I´ve saved this city...in 1700, oh god.

"What did happen here?" Kitty asked Kurt, for the first time ignoring Mara, however, the woman didn´t seem to mind answer.

"Is one of my favourite stories, Kurt completely destroy Meredith in one day, with his army and no one lift a finger to help the city, Meredith wasn´t that popular until Kurt arrives" Mara explain and maybe would give more details when a hand touches on her shoulder strongly, actually, the hold is starting to burn her skin."Kurt?" she winced in pain, only a little bit(most of was from pleasure)

"Why did you show this? I never give permission to show this to anyone, Mara Waters" Kurt gritted his teeth at her and Mara can feel the smell of burning flesh, his hand leave her shoulder to go talk with Kitty.

"WHY?" Kitty asked with watery eyes again. "I did save this city, why?" she is crying now and Lockheed is throwing a fireball at Kurt, a warning to not come closer to Kitty, Kurt, like the Demonic Necromancer, is not phased by this.

"The King of Genosha asked and paid very generously to get rid of Meredith, for petty reasons, now, I can defend myself here as I accept the job, however, my mission was to only overthrow the monarchy and that´s what I did, what happen next was between the rebels that side with Genosha and Genosha itself, the painting, exaggerate several things" Kurt explains as Kitty is drying her eyes now looking at him firmly. "And before you ask, even if I have turned down the job, Genosha and the rebels would found someone else to do the trick, I´m evil and I did many bad things, Katzchen, but...at least, in this case, I didn´t kill more than it was requested. And everyone got they what they deserve"

"I ...still don´t get used to this, see empires being built, destroying, is a cycle I can´t understand. How can you deal with this?" Kitty asked as she instructed Lockheed to let Kurt come through, let him be near her, the dragon obeys not entirely happy.

"I don´t know either, I guess, when you see once empire being destroyed, you see them all, the problem in being immortal is that you´ll get attacked to places like Meredith and the humans will cause the destruction in a way or another"

"Say something less morbid, please"

"As much the humans repeat the cycle, some are breaking, the monarchy of Meredith is gone, but, they use this story to warn other countries about the corruption in the system, what may seem a good idea now...may not be the best tomorrow" Kurt explained gentle and Kitty nods.

"Is less morbid, thank you, I want to go, I don´t think I´m ready to face this" she points to the paint, yet, Kurt and Kitty have the feeling she is not talking only about the paint.

"Sure, if you don´t want to go home, you can stay with me, no funny business, I swear" Kitty smiles at him incredulous "just a time for you to put your thoughts in day"

"After everything, I saw, sure why not? Let me just pick some things from my shop" Kurt offers to take her to the shop, then before taking Kitty to her destination, the golden eyes are on Mara for one last time.

"Take that picture out now and never put it back" Kurt replied smiling not friendly "destroy it and if you try to do stunts like that, I´ll know"

Mara look as the man of her dreams go away with this random woman and while the pain of the burning still remains, Mara is happy that Kurt touched her. Kurt knows about her, Kurt is displeased with her ...is all because of that damn woman.

"Fuck Kitty Pryde" Mara said wincing and moaning in pain, Kurt touched her and this is a marvellous sensation. A sweet pain.

 


	20. the fangirl final part

N/A: Yeah another end of another ARC, now, the next one will deal with Anjulie.

Mara Waters remembers when the gods allow her to meet the most amazing man in the planet, Kurt Wagner, Mara´s village was having a problem, a natural disaster and hardly any wizard or witch is near to help at the time.

But he was. Kurt shows up and in one minute the situation is under control, Mara was a mere child that was supposed to die in that disaster...Kurt saved her and that´s how Mara knew, just knew, this man was made for her.

Even in her tender age of 12, she knew this man was made for her. No matter if she has no magical abilities, this man was made for her.

__________________________________  
The X-men open a nice invatation to Kitty to explain some discrepancy in history as Kitty likes to call and the woman does not wish to cause more troubles between mother and daughter so she obeys the request.

Kurt is on her side as Kitty stares at the X-men´s headquarters with a little appreciation and boredom.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kurt asked as his kids are in the hero group and certainly, they can allow their father to enter and if not, Kurt can just enter either way.

"Thanks, but, the others fear you too much" she speaks freely and adds"it will be a boring thing about subjects you already know, so, I just want to end this quickly...when I ended up here you ought to take me out to eat something" Kitty speak holding her staff and keeping the neutral expression.

"Hey, shouldn´t I make the invitation?" Kurt asks in good humour and then concedes to her own invitation "yes, I´ll treat you to dinner once this is over"

"Good, now, if you have to excuse me, I´ve to deal with bureaucracy" Kitty speaks in a dreadful tone and walks to the building Kurt waves at her until she is out of view.

"Well, what to do now?" Kurt ponders loudly.  
____________________________  
Mara gathers the fan club/cult of Kurt to talk about a common danger they must face together, Kitty Pryde, and Mara makes no secret of her intense dislike of this necromancer.

"This woman is trying to take Kurt away from us" Mara speaks showing the burning flesh on her shoulder as a trophy, Kurt touched her, oh, he really touched her.

Several others agree while some are impressed that exist another necromancer who Kurt would feel so comfortable.

"She is a whore! Death to the whore" one of them screams and Mara agrees.

"Yes, but how? " people ask a necromancer on that Kurt feels that comfortable must be extremely powerful. Mara bites her thumb knowing full well this little fact. She can´t kill them...but maybe there´s someone who can.

"I know someone. And we´ll get rid of Kitty Pryde"  
__________________________________  
Typhoid Mary is not one to care for necromancers, not to Kurt´s cult, however, Mara and her followers pay a large sum up and Mary can´t say no to this money and the more it will come.

All she has to do is get rid of one Kitty Pryde? Easy.

Romery was under attack in a fast moment and the townsfolk have little time to fight back as a fire is taking over their land and wants to claim life as well.

Kitty and Kurt just return from their dinner to see the city in complete chaos and screaming.

"What..." Kitty has no time to cuss as she uses her healing abilities to heal the others, several people have severe burning and the fire seems wild and targeting Kitty, who is fending herself until Kurt stops the fire.

Well, one of the fires. It was a fight the man has to admit is the fight is way more hard than it looks. The fire is sentient, but unlike Pyro, the fire seems to have an intelligent mind and is plotting how to take Kurt down and go after Kitty.

Kurt manages to defeat the fire, but, the fight is far from over as once he magically touched the link of the fire, the "heart" so to speak, Kurt can understand the situation better.

Kitty is dealing with many wounds and deads as the Blue Lady is now an improvised hospital. Kurt decides to finish any loose knots.  
________________________________  
Fight a necromancer is one thing that Mary does not wish to repeat, now, fight an angry necromancer is a big no in her books if she survives the experience.

Kurt is force choking the woman looking coldly at her eyes, not mind that she is almost dying. He releases his hold and tries again.

"Who pays you to go after my Katzchen?"

"It was one of your followers, Mara Waters, she pays me well to get rid of Kitty Pryde, I was just for the money, I swear"

"I know, and I know you won´t do that ever again" Kurt smiles darkly as his eyes turn crimson.  
__________________________________  
Mara Waters is in awe. The fire was engulfing the city of Romery...but her smiles never falter even when the fire ceased. Now, Kitty Pryde is dead. Her Kurt is free.

Mara´s eyes shine as she witnesses Kurt Wagner in all his glory.

"Kurt!" She practically screams in joy. Kurt is here, now they can be together. "You´re here"

"Yes, I´m here" Kurt speaks with a small smile on his face "Are you the one to hire Typhoid Mary?"

"Yes, I did this for you, Kurt, she was a problem for us" Mara now shakes her head "now we are free"

"Oh, you think of yourself as my fan, however, I didn´t order you to do anything and I hate when minions think they are a big deal" Kurt smiles darkly "but if you want to be useful to me, I´ve an idea"

"Anything, Kurt, I love you, I want to be near you all the time"

"Really? Good, cause you would look lovely in my garden" Kurt smiles as now Mara is not so delusional, she tries to run but her legs are now roots and slowly she is becoming a tree.

"Uhm, I change my mind, you wouldn´t look good in my garden" then he claps his hand and Mary show up resembling a mutated wolf. "Do me a favour? destroy this tree with your claws until there´s nothing left, ok?"

Mara charges to the tree and begins scratching violently.

There´s no Tree after Mary is finished.

"Good Job, now, eat the rest, I´ve things to do" Mara obeys as Kurt bamfs away.

___________________________

A few days later and the situation is in control, thanks to Kitty, the woman sighs loudly as Kurt arrives bringing some supplies to the victims and to Kitty.

"Thank you, this situation caused real damage" Kitty explained "Genosha will pay me to fix the land, as they do need farming to get food and the fire destroy a good chunk of land"

"Wait, you can do this?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yes, I just have to ask permission to Zaorva" Kitty then in lotus position asks something to Kurt. "Is going to be like that? Will I have to face all your crazy fans?"

"I hope not, I think this is the last one"

"I doubt that but ok"


	21. Once upon a time a pupil...

N/A: talking and trashing evil wizard Kurt inability to discover things make me write this.

Timeline? A bit before the canon events.

In the dungeons is hardly the place where Marie would spend the night. So, of course, life is full of lessons and right now, Marie is learning how it is spending some quality time in a dungeon in the company of an evil necromancer.

Said necromancer is wearing a lazy smile and being too polite to a situation that, in Marie´s humble opinion, is full of crap.

"Comfortable?" Kurt asked noticing that the woman slowly regains her total conscious and notice the collar in her neck. An old truth collar, extremely archaic and it gives no room to interpretations. Marie will be interrogated by him and she has a wild guess on what the man will want to know.

Marie closes her eyes and ignores the question as she makes her own facing the necromancer fearless or at least, making a good impression of fearless.

"It was Josephine Tylia who betray us?" Marie asked with venom in her tongue. A barbed tone is not enough to describe the situation.

"Of course, now, I happen to Like the name Josephine, and the girl has no qualms in choosing me" Kurt speaks like a proud father and Marie narrow her eyes at him. This man has no right to feel that much proud or act like a doting father.

"Alas, we´re here to talk about sweet innocent girls" the smile is malicious and Marie would like to punch him in the face "I want to know about your master, the so famous Lady Necromancer" Kurt speaks with a fake calmness, his eyes resemble a predator and Marie remembers all the tales and events of those who witness such eyes.

Marie remains in silence. She embarks on a quest with the lady Necromancer once prove her worth to the lady in question.

(Why you don´t put seals on your students? I mean, eventually, one of them will talk about your secret.   
Because...if I put a seal on you, what´s stop me to fully control someone? I rather take faith you won´t betray me, but, if that has to happen, I can manage the situation)

"Why you think I´m not her?" Marie asked and tries to navigate the truth collar, you can´t lie or the collar will shock you. But there´s truth in her mind, why he thinks she is the student and not the master?

Kurt rolls his eyes and the fake pleasant smile dies on his lips, Marie would be happy if it wasn´t by the fact she may not live long enough to enjoy it.

"Because in the tavern, you practically shout you couldn´t revive that man, crying and begging forgiveness from the grieving family as you mention how you are a simple healer and not a necromancer..." then Kurt stops and emulating her voice perfectly continues "but my master may be able to revive him, she understands the art of necromancy" and Kurt stops and look at her smiling in arrogance.

"I´ve never said that" Marie speaks without thinking as the collar give a quiet shock and then Marie remains silent.

"So, let´s talk about the lady necromancer, the mysterious shadow that seems to follow me or Am I following her?" if it was a direct question Marie replied nonetheless saying that her master often prefers to avoid any confrontation, especially with him.

"Who is she?" Kurt asked with a maniacal smile in his face and Marie is about to tell all the traces, the freckles on Kitty´s body(a question that will open more question) when suddenly, an idea came to her mind.

"A pronoun, it usually means female both in the body and in spirit" Marie replied and the collar didn´t hurt her.

"Who is your master?" the question is made again.

"A gentlewoman in the kindheart taught me how to read, my mother taught me how to fight, my father taught me patience, my older sister taught me basic spells" Marie is recording everyone who enters in the category of master/teacher and she did have lots of them "My friend, Eliza, taught me about relationships and toxic friendship, my friend Marcus taught me about being true to yourself"

"Shut up!" Kurt massage his temple and tries again "who is the Lady Necromancer?"

"A woman"

"where is she? Where is the Lady Necromancer?"

"South"

"How did you met her?"

"In this planet"

"How powerful is she?"

"Powerful enough"

"Do you ever fancy yourself as a zombie?"

"Never"

"Then tell me, where is she?"

"I don´t know, she never stays in the same place more than once"

Kurt let a cursing word escape his lips. Tempted in transform this student in a zombie or something worse, but, she is the best lead he got on this Lady Necromancer.

"Tell me, what she wants?"

"A complex question, she would prefer bake cakes and sweets, instead of resurrecting the dead, I never really understand her...she is a complex woman. She did conquer a few kingdoms and places " Kurt did fill in that those were places far to close of his own lands "as she did destroy lands, the craters in Kaledom...it was her doing..." this is new to Kurt.

"I want to see her, I think you´ll still be useful to me, so, make yourself comfortable Marie...You won´t leave here so soon" Kurt declares leaving Marie on the dungeons, in her cellar, hoping a night alone will make the conversation more productive.

Once alone a guard shows up in the door. Using an armour that covers his entire body and even his face Marie can only glare in defiance.

"Oh, relax, is just me" the guard take the helmet off and Marie can see the chestnut hair free from the confiments as she spots the round face with doe eyes.

"Master! We´ve been deceived, Josephine is working with the necromancer"

"I know, I´m disappointed but not surprised, come one, I´m taking you out here" she deactivated the seals and phased through the cellar and set free Marie.

"I didn´t tell him more than I should, I swear" Marie to prove her point put the truth collar to show how serious she was.

"I know, I trust in you, now, let´s go, he´ll be here eventually, and I don´t face dealing with more zombies" it´s almost comical that a necromancer like her dislike zombies.

Before parting, Kitty looks at the cellar and leave a nice message to Kurt, a nice act of courtesy.

On the next day, Kurt watches the said message with red eyes.

Nice try, but not good enough.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked enraged. This woman keeps phasing through his fingers it´s frustrating.

 

 

 


	22. The deal (a tale from the past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I got yesterday.
> 
> Kitty, as being the devil and offering a deal for Cinderella, is an interesting concept.

N/A: Did I fall in love with my own ideas? yes, and I love Cinderella so here we go.

The city of Aynor is a lovely place, good food, good people and the most important, is a city that the necromancer won´t ever pay no mind as Aynor is a small city that lives primarily of tourism. The Demonic Necromancer prefers a city with a more power to be held, places like Kaldrom, for example, held mines of crystal that are used to powerful spells, who control the mine, control a good chunk of power(economic and political)

As Kitty stroll on Aynor, her temporary new home, Kitty ponders how come this small city did survive without being "annexed " to other empires, but, maybe that´s the beauty of Aynor. A beautiful city perfect for a romantic gateway.

Kitty heard rumours of kings that take their mistress here and in exchange of secrecy of the affairs the city is untouched.

"How know? A shut mouth does help in the end" Kitty chuckles at her own private joke watching the oldest households. One of them is in the name of Tremaine.

The house is in decay, well, maybe not total decay(Kitty is old enough to see what a decay really means) but certainly, this house saw better days. The windows are dirty and unhinged, the ceiling has leafs enough to confuse the ceiling for a tree, the door looks ready to fall at a given moment and the garden is wild and unkempt. Clearly, this house saw better days.

Kitty is ready to leave and mind her own business when she heard a young girl crying. Kitty is a fan of minding her own business, however, she is a good person(or tries to be, good and bad are just terms lately) and if everyone minds their business when a girl is crying then nothing will change.

She didn´t like to burst in without being announced by the gatekeeping her out is in such poor condition that falls down without problem letting Kitty enter in the private land easily.

"Hi, I heard your crying, are you alright?" Kitty asked already noticing the ragged dress the girl is wearing, it used to be a pink dress but now is in rags and seems quite recently.

The girl stops crying and faces Kitty, puffy eyes greet the doe ones like the girl sobs a little more trying to speak.

"I was a fool to think I could have fun just for once" the girl speaks now along with her animals that are trying to console her "my name is Cinderella, this used to be my home"

"Hello, Cinderella, my name is Kitty Pryde, and I´m a ..." she ponders for a brief moment if she should reveal herself to this girl, then again, maybe Kitty is being too soft right now to care " a necromancer among other things, and I couldn´t help to hear your crying and I would like to help"

"How?" the girl replied too gullible and one of her animals, an old dog seems intelligent enough to not trust a magical stranger.

"Your dog is smart, nonetheless, I meant no harm to anyone here, and I can mend your dress and help you to go to the prom" Cinderella´s eyes perk to this news "of course, we need to talk about a few details"

Cinderella nods.

"The ball last 3 days, right? I can only help you for free on the first day if you want help for the other 2 days..." Kitty trails off and Cinderella understand the implication. For a moment, Kitty thought she would cry again, instead, Cinderella seems to be thinking.

"Do you accept jewellery? I´ve got a few from the old days before my step-mother ruin my life, my mother did keep pearls and diamond rings hide in a safety spot, would that be enough" Cinderella asked.

"For the second night, maybe, but, don´t fret about payment now, today I´ll do for free" Kitty replied and with a magical word the once ragged dress in its prime. The Dog is surprised by this.

"Now, you´ll need a carriage" and lol behold a new one pops in, now she gives a smile that the dog is not liking. "And you´ll need someone to guide you, and what better protector than a guardian dog" Kitty explained as in minutes the dog is now a regular human.

The now human, named David, is touching his face in surprise and awe.

"Today is free, if you liked the party, then we talk about payment," Kitty told them and explained the spell will last one a day. Enough for her to enjoy the party.

Cinderella and David are off to the ball.

Of course, in the next morning, they beg Kitty to change they back. David prefers the life of a human much more than a dog style and Cinderella wants to see the ball.

Kitty noticed how all her friends are animals and not once she mentioned any human friend at all. This seems worrisome to the Lady Necromancer.

"Here" Cinderella gave all the jewellery that once belonged to her mother, Kitty has no joy in this payment" is that enough, I can steal more if you want"

"Tell you what, give me all that your step-mother consider valuable, and I´ll let you keep with the few mementoes your mother left" Kitty reasoned with them.

The step-mother won´t notice it is missing something until is too late.

Kitty changes the dress and the dog and watches them go to the party.

On the last day, Cinderella begs to Kitty to change them back. Going as far as to steal more things from the step-mother(with a bit of satisfaction that Kitty noticed)

"No," Kitty told them "I don´t need gems for now"

"What do you want? What do we need to do for the transformation to be permanent? At least, to David" Cinderella speaks begging

"The dog wants to be human?" Kitty asked not feigning surprise.

"My friends always help me, they even made the first dress...that was ripped by my step-sisters, so, if David wants to be human forever, I´ll help and support him" Cinderella explained determined.

"Ok, Then the price for this is favour" now Kitty´s eyes have an unnatural glow she knows this by their reaction "I know the Prince seems very, very enamoured with you"

How does she know this? Is a question that no one dares to make.

"When the Prince makes the surprising announcement he wants you as his wife, I´ll collect a favour from you, no questions asked, do we have a deal?" Kitty asked and Cinderella looks at David and nods.

"We've got a deal" Cinderella shakes the hands with a necromancer.

The last day of the ball the Prince did announce his love for this beautiful lady, Cinderella, and the wedding was held shortly after, as David was now a regular human(the story for him is that he´s Cinderella´s lost brother and vow to protect his sister. The other animals did make sure that the step-mother and sisters didn´t blow the charade)

The wedding was the attraction for many in the small city of Aynor. One day, the Princess Cinderella is strolling on the royal garden when a familiar figure shows up.

Kitty only smiles and replied.

"You owe me a favour"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. The Beast

N/A: based on a dream I had and I guess my necromancer is a stoner? Uhn, not really, I mean she gets high once by year but semantics.

Excalibur is called in an important mission. The fountain of Grace, magical waters that heal anything, is now clogged. The heroes arrive in the clear of Saint Simone. The fountain of Grace is on the left side, Rachel and Meggan are talking about the healing waters and how is dangerous this. Brian is already with conspiracies in his mind as Doug is following suit.

Kurt is amused by their reaction as well with some of the theories ("maybe it was a charlatan trying to seal his own brand of healing potions, I saw happening before" Kurt suggested and seems more likely) the group is ready to move to left when Kitty, looks to the right with a poison expression.

"Excalibur can assert this mission this time, I remember I´ve something to do right now, a call of Necromancers " and Kitty looks at Kurt bitting her lips and Kurt nods amused now.

Excalibur then leaves the two. Is not their initial idea but they´re cable of dealing with the fountain´s situation, as their figures leave Kitty feels his hot breath in her ear.

"So, what´s exactly are you planning?" Kitty turns to see Kurt smiling malicious and decides to be honest.

"I´ll tell, under the condition you won´t mention this to anyone, especially Excalibur, promises?" Kurt nods and then Kitty speaks"we need to go to the village of Hansoner and I need you to cast a glamour in me" noticing his confusion she adds looking down "I suck at casting this type of spell"

What comes next is waves of laughter and childish behaviour of point his finger at her.

"Ah, finally something you´re not perfect" then with a few words Kitty´s appearance is morphed into a new persona.

"Childish" Kitty replied showing her tongue at him as Kurt chuckles and both head to the village.

___________

"About 5 years ago, I was celebrating the leaf day" Kurt blushes remembering their last encounter with this holiday, Kitty has to admire the sight of someone like him blushing. "I came to this village and I heard rumours about the prince being a monster"

Kurt nods seeing her logic or thought so until she continues.

"and others said he´s a saint. One said he killed his family to get the money, while others said he was abandoned...I decided that the best case to act in this situation is to turn the prince into a hideous beast" Kitty finishes her tale and Kurt looks at her.

Then starts to laugh so hard the man falls on the ground. Once calming himself, he speaks.

"5 years? why take you so long?" Kitty merely replied she just...forget(cue to Kurt snickering again much to her annoyance)

"I´ve to take care of the shop and the New Mutants...oh, I´m just giving excuses" Kitty replied crestfallen and Kurt stops laughing "I´m here to fix the mess I created"

"While high"

"While high"

___________

The villagers, as always, have many mixed opinions on the man that lives in that castle. And Kurt is pondering something for a while.

"You change him into a beast, but...and the rest?" Kurt asked heading to the castle(in a good shape, certainly a beast could have kept the castle, much less the village, on his solitude no one could have to manage anything without help)

"No, not the rest, just him...I can´t remember anything about that day, just knocking at his door and I was with a rose" Kitty speaks "I vow to never overreact after that day, leaf day is sacred but moderation is advised"

"Oh my god, you´re the enchantress" Kurt speaks amused and mentally slapping himself as once again he did miss a chance of meeting her in the past.

It does not matter, I know her now. She´s here on my side and that´s what matters.

Knocking on the door, a very human man answers. Is the chipper, as he introduced himself, and asked what are they doing in his master´s land. Once explaining who they are ("I´m Kurt, and this is my lovely student, Kathryn, we heard about a curse and we would like to offer some help")

Chipps knows who the man is but old stories never dies.

("Chipp, my sweet lad, beware of the magical folk, never show disrespect to them, don´t look into their eyes and be polite, always")

After some explanation and good hospitality, is the mission of the castle, an elder man named Duke T. Worghton II, reveals to be the main servant of the castle.

"I did deliver the news to master...he´s afraid as his last encounter with a magical person was not...good, however, at this point, he would like to give a shoot, for the sake of his wife and children" the man speaks with an accent that does not belong to this area.

Wife and children?

______________

The creature waiting for them is really a hideous beast. Next, to him, a woman(with similar hair colour) and 3 children are in the room.

"Kathryn..." Kurt suggested and the woman spokes the words and shows her craft nicely as the beast changes into a handsome prince. His wife and kids hug him.

"No payment, see such a happy family is payment enough" Kitty speaks still with her glamour on.

_____________

They return to the meeting point where Excalibur is waiting for them. Kurt takes of the glamour for Kitty.

"Don´t worry, not a word will escape from my lips" Kurt promised tenderly and now whisper into her ear "I like to keep your dark stories as a secret, katzchen"

"So romantic"

The case of the fountain is solved.

And they return to their home, all the while hearing tales about the prince.

"Used to be a beast, cursed by a deranged enchantress" many gasps as everyone feared this enchantress, Kurt looks smug at this and Kitty is covering her face with her hands " but at least, someone breaks the spell"

Excalibur is not partaking in the gossip.

Kitty is relieved.

Kurt is highly amused.

 


	24. final part

Pushing Daisies au (final part) **  
**

N/A: Anjulie is a yandere.

@djinmer4 @dannybagpipesarecalling @discordsworld @look-ma-no-hands336 @sailorstar9

Kitty Pryde is now a Necromancer out of the bag(a pun people love to make about the woman more than often) many people come to her bakery, The Blue Lady, to buy a favour from her, it would be fine if people didn´t have a sexist view that Kitty, as Lady Necromancer, worth less than the Demonic Necromancer.

“You paid 10 mil golden coins for the job Kurt did last year and you want me to do the same job and to receive less?” Kitty asked putting her hands on her hips and looking at the man in front of her.

* * *

“Well, yes, there´s a difference, The Demonic Necromancer is a man, he´s used to tough jobs, you are far too delicate” the man, who Kitty didn´t mind to register the name in her mind, didn´t realize the mistake he made.

Kitty´s eyes turn into white as she suggests the guards and all the members of his campaign to point their weapon at the man. Swords are drawn, spears and arrows are ready to kill the man if Kitty says the word.

“Little man, I can kill you without having to move a finger, I don´t think you realize that maybe I should cut your finger, should I cut a finger?” she looks at the man with the sword who shows no hesitation “tell me, swordsman, would you cut his finger?”

“Give me the order and I shall do it” replied robotically. The man gulps hard and tries again “Ok, I made a mistake, 10 mil golden coins”

“NO” Kitty replied putting a finger on her blue lips, “you think your life worth 10 mil golden coins?”

“Ok, the double 20 mil golden coins” Kitty shakes her head and the man tries again “50 mil golden coins”

“Much better, now, my dear friends, lower your weapon, this is a respectful place, I know that making dificult choices is part of life” the party lower their weapons as rationalizing their actions as being necessary(proving her control is still there if the client tries to cross her)

Jia and Evan are getting used to such images.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner is finally back from a mission and wants to spend time with Kitty as the woman complete her mission too(both stay in contact) and the Blue Lady is back is enjoy the closing time, the organge sky does make the Blue Lady to stand out from the crown.

“Katzchen” Kurt speaks joyful and the woman greets him, Jian and Evan have to get used to this image as well, their boss kissing the Evil Necromancer. The lovely dovey is putting to halt when a woman with a crazy look on her face shows up.

“Katherine Anne Pryde” Anjulei, as she introduces herself, howls angrily “How dare you?”

“Oh my god, another one?” Kitty mutters and looks bemused at Kurt who, in his own defences, tell he never saw this woman before(not a lie, he recall made a deal with a blonde woman a few years ago, but, is not sure if is this one)

“I´ll kill you, bath in your blood and have my Kurt back” She shot a spell on Kitty who only phases, Kurt did protect the children as Anjulie is not thinking clearly and wants to kill Kitty at any coast.

“Die, Kitty Pryde, you won´t seduce my man” Kitty shot a spell on Anjulie turning her into a stone, she shot a cold glare to Kurt.

“Is any other Exes who will try to kill me?”

“To be fair, I don´t think I ever sleep with this one” Kurt looks up to the stone that is now Anjulie “wait, isn´t that crazy mage that speaks about realms and beauty? she did come to my house to make a deal...I turned her down...and she joined my fan club, and yes, I know my reputation” Kurt put the truth collar and reveal the story and he was telling the truth.

“Either way, please, stop attracting weird fans” Kitty pouts and crosses her arms.

“I can´t help to be too powerful, sexy and handsome than all the other wizards”

“God, why I love you?”

“Again, I´m the most powerful, sexy and handsome wizard ever”


End file.
